Degradación
by Rey de Picas
Summary: Desconocido para ella y para todos, cuando su mente paso a mostrarle cosas que no sabía y que no existían, la carta estaba servida por la nada, a la espera del momento adecuado de acudir para terminar con el calvario de ambos, a veces el destino podría ser una perra.
1. Chapter 1

¿Dónde lo había visto con anterioridad? Sus ojos observaban el paisaje a la espera de una respuesta.

Cierto.

EMIYA, casi parecía irónico que le llamasen el campeón de la justicia cuando el condeno a un mundo o al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban, podía sentirlo, como sus instintos le quemaron en aquel momento, pero ya no era algo de lo cual preocuparse o pensar siquiera. El contrato seguía al pie como siempre, dentro de poco volvería.

La arena que volaba por todos lados en aquel desierto cayó por todos lados adornando el paisaje recubierto con espadas como si fuera algo que podría ser digno de admirar, aquella escena, se podría considerar hermosa hasta cierto punto, pero para él, solo significaba algo.

Abandono; cada espada, una historia y una tumba que demostraba cuantas personas habían caído bajo su hoja.

La desolación de no haber tenido a nadie más con él, como todo el mundo murió a su alrededor, la promesa rota con su padre, la amiga que no pudo proteger y el mundo que logro salvar a cambio de su vida y las de miles, millones, miles de millones.

¿Campeón de la justicia?

Quizá su contra parte sería llamada así, incluso su yo de la realidad en la que había estado se podría considerarse más Shirou Emiya que de lo que él lo era en aquel momento.

¿No se suponía que no debía ser el mismo?

Una pequeña risa escapo de su boca mientras que el paisaje se rompía de a poco, no es como si le importase, una vez que aquel desierto se congele en su totalidad ya no estaría en este mundo, no es como si se mereciera si quiera estar en otro mundo, siendo que él fue el antagonista principal de la humanidad.

Pero aquello valió la pena, dejo que algunos obtuvieran su final feliz, salvo a los pudo a costa de los que no podía, sus voces en canticos rondaban su cabeza como un réquiem que no pararía en toda la eternidad.

Después de perderlo todo y solo quedarse con la única motivación de vivir, ya no le importo los años posteriores, él como todos querían su cabeza, el cómo tuvo que matar y matar sin cesar, él como todo iba a su contra…

Dando como resultado que sus manos estuvieran más manchadas que aquellos espíritus heroicos errantes y humanos, se odiaba a sí mismo, pero después de tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

Naturalmente uno podría agarrarle el gusto a las cosas.

Resoplo viendo la pequeña nube de vapor que salió de su boca, las espadas que tenía en su espalda le resultaron cómodas en aquella situación, tenía todo el poder que quisiera, podía proteger todo ahora mismo, más ya no había nada que proteger.

El único consuelo que le quedaba era que lo que quedaba de sus seres queridos no sería utilizada y que la compañía que gano era la mejor que podía desear para ellos, ya no necesitaba de aquel hermano mayor mentiroso, de aquel asesino que sin pensarlo dos veces borraría a alguien.

Ahora ellos tenían buena influencia con la que estar, aquello le daba paz y le podría hacer sonreír al menos parcialmente.

Las preguntas rondaron su cabeza.

¿Y si su padre adoptivo no hubiera muerto como en aquel mundo?

¿Si hubiera tenia a Illya desde un comienzo?

¿Si hubiera tenia aquella familia feliz que su yo alterno había obtenido?

El pensamiento de que era innecesario pensar aquello a este punto vino a su mente, tanto su cuerpo, mente y espíritu fueron carcomidos y deteriorados, Shirou murió desde hacia tiempo quedando Emiya como resultado, casi parecía una mala comedia de drama su vida.

El sonido del suelo siendo desmoronado, fragmentándose y hundiéndose cada vez era más posible escuchar, las rupturas en su mundo aparecieron hacia tiempo, los engranajes dejaron de girar hacia tiempo también, allí estaba solo.

Muriendo nuevamente, cumpliendo su objetivo en una colina llena de espadas.

Le hubiera querido poder derramar alguna lagrima en este punto ¿No debería estar feliz por la vida y no aceptar la muerte como es que lo estaba haciendo?

La orquesta de destrucción, los desniveles, la tierra elevándose o hundiéndose, todo destruyéndose, mientras que el se encontraba en el centro de todo aquello, siendo el compositor de aquel vals decadente. La nieve empezó a caer.

La niebla junto con los copos de nieve ensuciaban aquellas espadas que tanto protegió y le protegieron a él, algunas sin nombre, hojas que él fin de su historio fue acompañado por el fin de su portador.

Sus ojos grises mostraban anhelo ante la escena que tenía en frente, quedaba poco para que terminara, quedaba poco para que se culmine aquella destrucción, para que aquel mundo con tantas armas retorcidas muriera.

El infierno no sonaba mal después de haber estado en aquel desierto desde hacia tanto tiempo. El era una mera espada marchita cuya hoja ya no podía ser afilada, ya no le quedaba nada. Además; dando una pequeña risa, quizá se encontrase con su padre de paso.

Cerró los ojos mientras que su cuerpo dejaba la comodidad de las espadas como respaldo mientras que el suelo se iba carcomiendo y rompiendo, el mundo perdía el color que tenia; había comenzado ya, los matices grises que indicaban la decadencia del mundo en su culmine le llamaron.

— Salvase a sí mismo— aquel comentario fue inaudible, no había nadie además del acero que estaba por todo el lugar que pudiese escuchar sus últimas palabras.

—Que estupidez—

Los fragmentos de tierra bajo sus pies, las rocas el cielo quemándose consumiéndose al momento, el desierto iba decayendo y bajando la temperatura a cada momento, allí estaba, la caída, cualquier superficie bajo sus pies desapareció mientras que un vacio se abrió bajo suyo, había comenzado y terminado en aquel desierto.

Shirou lo observaba, como el vacio venia tragándole, su mármol de realidad muriendo a cada segundo junto con el planeta mismo, quería reírse, el había sido el peor villano que podría haber tenido el mundo, después de todo incluso en la historia ¿Quién fue el que llego tan lejos como para drenar y matar a la humanidad?

El verdadero enemigo de la humanidad se hundía con su propio barco.

Su cabello blanco ondeaba mientras que su sonrisa permanecía, destruirlo todo, para lograrlo lo que para él sería su todo.

Que hipócrita de su parte.

…

— ¿No se puede dar algo más de tiempo? — aquellas palabras más que un pedido fue un ruego, la mujer estaba de rodillas con la cabezo contra el suelo mientras que intentaba hacer una reverencia tan profundo como podía, ello lo sentía, las miradas que le daban.

No solo eso sino que también podía sentir el roce de una mano que le daban a la parte de atrás de su cuerpo que ahora mismo que se encontraba al aire debido a su posición postrada.

La mujer se encontraba vestida con un vestido negro largo algo roído en las puntas que caía hasta sus tobillos, el frio del suelo se sentía con todo.

Un pie se apoyo en la cabeza de la mujer mientras que su mejilla chocaba con todo contra el suelo sucio del callejón donde se encontraban, las calles donde se encontraba no eran las mejores, no, no estaban ni de cerca de ser si quiera decente.

Después de todo, vivir en el barrio rojo de la ciudad era la peor idea que una mujer podía tomar.

Sus pies descalzos estaban fríos, la planta de estos sucios debido a andas descalza en su mayor parte del tiempo, mientras que ella quería llorar, aun no podía aceptar su situación actual.

— No lo sé... aunque la última vez pagaste y con el interés incluido—aquel hombre que tenía el pie sobre la cabeza de la mujer sonreía, su bota de metal estaba moviéndose de izquierda a derecha mientras que aplicaba presión.

La mujer quería llorar, ella no era alguien que estuviera feliz con aquello.

— Por favor…—aquel ruego era al borde del llanto, sonriendo con complacencia el hombre levanto su pie de la cabeza de la mujer mientras que movía un poco el cinturón como acomodándoselo, aquello solo genero un pensamiento más fluido de parte de la mujer entendiendo la amenaza.

— mejor para la próxima, recuerda el dinero en una semana y te sales, no dinero y terminas como esclava y tu sabes muy bien cuan larga es la vida útil de las esclavas hoy en día—al terminar aquello los hombre se movieron, dando pasos lentos junto con comentarios jocos en voz suficientemente alta como para que la mujer en el suelo lo escuchase.

La mujer levanto la cabeza con dolor en su cuello por la presión continua que había tenido en su cabeza, físicamente ella era débil para soportar aquello. Un crujido vino de su cuello mientras que se recostaba como podía contra la pared del callejón, respiro entre cortadamente y de manera irregular intentado recuperar el aliento, ella sabía que debía salir rápido de aquel lugar, sino la tomarían como un producto sin dudarlo. Más estaba demasiado débil para moverse y con el cuerpo con el dolor a tope.

Llevo una mano a su cara mientras que intentaba contener las lágrimas y los pequeños quejidos que salían de su boca. Odiaba su vida, ella la odiaba desde una manera que un no entendía como no se había entregado hacía tiempo a los brazos de la muerte.

Alzo una mano y se apoyo contra la pared y se puso en cuclillas su cabello caía por todos lados siendo sus trenzas que en algún momento fueron algo ordenado y pulcro para la vista, ahora no era nada más que líneas de cabello entrelazadas perezosamente, aquello mientras que intentaba volver a mantener estable su respiración, dando un paso se puso de pie, seguido de otro mientras se seguía apoyando contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio, ella iba rumbo a su "hogar"

Era como si los dioses mismos hubieran maldecido su alma para que nunca tuviera un solo momento de felicidad, solo tenía los primero recuerdos de su infancia, la mansión, sus padres sonriéndoles las risas familiar y el afecto de ellos, pero no duro, todo aquello fue una escena que no fue nada más que reemplazada en el momento en el cual la realidad golpeo con todo su ser, no podía haber otra cosa que no fuera una maldición.

Ella lo tenía todo, pero aquello se quedo allí hacía tiempo, en el pasado todos aquellos momentos de felicidad y todos los lujos vinieron abajo con el ejército revolucionario tocando las puertas de la mansión de sus padres, ella no entendía nada, no comprendía el porqué en aquel momento, pero tiempo después sí.

Habían testimonios y muertes a causa de su padres, el era lo que se consideraría un hombre corrupto en la ley, pero para ella cuando era una pequeña su padre era la persona más maravillosa que podría conocer. Pero para los revolucionarios no lo era, era alguien que debía ser borrado, no importaba si condenaban el trabajo o vidas de inocentes; para ellos su justicia era absoluta.

Faltaba poco.

Su mente estaba nublada, ella no se sorprendería si tuviera un conmoción cerebral poco después, el golpe y las pisadas no fueron algo de lo cual quisiera responder, su pasado ya no importaba, después de todo aquello, cada hogar en el que caía perecía, cada orfanato era saqueado o había un asesinato, masacres, pero no importaba para ella, después de todo, ella siempre era la que salía viva, la niña maldita la que traicionaba a todos a costa de poder vivir, la que atraía a cualquiera para que al final alguien termine matando a todos.

Una semana.

Tenía una semana para poder conseguir una cantidad absurda de dinero, no lo lograría, el hombre lo sabría mejor que nadie, ella tampoco podría escapar.

Llegando a lo que parecía un sector más decadente si era posible siguió unos pasos más hasta llegar a lo que sería una pequeña carpa pegada a otras, no pensó mucho para entrar allí, dormir ahora era la única solución, ella tenía demasiada hambre para pensar.

Odiaba a todos.

Aquel hombre que hacía tiempo, que parecía haberle extendido una mano para poder estar en una situación mejor, la ingenuidad de la primera vez que le mostraban afecto hizo que cayera como si nada en las palabras sin valor de una persona la cual ahora no podía recodar ni el rostro ni el nombre, solo un gran vacío junto con una deuda que le había dejado para que ella cubriese.

Ella no lo pensó, que la usaban, que no era nada más que una herramienta para poder conseguir una cantidad absurda de dinero a su coste, pero allí estaba ahora, viviendo de la nada, contando cada pequeña moneda de cobre como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo.

Le dolía el estomago.

Terminando de entrar en su "Hogar" ella vio lo único que se encontraba allí, una sabana en mugre que cubría el pequeño espacio de la carpa y unas cuantas cajas que usaba para taparse.

Se quedo viéndolo unos momentos mientras que volvían una vez más, los recuerdos de felicidad falsa, la pequeña casa que había logrado tener, el hombre que le dijo que la ayudaría; ya no importaba nada.

No escatimo fuerzas para tirarse en su "cama" el olor de inmundicia lleno sus fosas nasales mientras que se abrazaba a sí misma, no quería caer bajo como a la prostitución, pero era la única salida que podía ver, aquello o ser una esclava a tiempo completa que podría llegar al punto de ser llevada para ser el "juguete" de alguna secta.

¿Si vendía su virginidad conseguiría dinero suficiente?

Odio el pensamiento al instante, ella no quería vivir como alguien que con lujos extremos, no, solo deseaba paz, comida y una cama caliente.

Hablando del calor, ella olvidaba el invierno entrante, las temperaturas bajo cero la matarían, claro si es que llegase a vivir hasta ese momento.

Levanto su mano derecha mientras que mordió su muñeca hasta que el sabor metálico fuera presente en su boca, después de eso puso su mano en el suelo, escribiendo signos que venían en su mente de la nada, ella nunca comprendió bien él porque de su conocimiento sobre aquello, pero no importaba.

Goteando la sangre que salía continuamente y terminando el dibujo cerró los ojos y rogo, el pequeño brillo carmesí salió de lo que pareciera una runa mientras que la habitación se calentaba de a poco.

— Funciono—la felicidad era algo que no había sido disimulado, de todas la veces que intentaba realizar algo como aquello no siempre funcionaba.

Tomando su muñeca vio la sangre salir, mientras que intentaba cerrar la herida algo cayó de la manga de su vestido.

Aquella tarjeta negra que siempre estaba presente, nunca supo cuando o porque la tuvo, pero siempre la volvía a encontrar no importase si la perdiese o no.

La levanto unos momentos mientras que observaba aquella tarjeta, era como si aquella carta hubiera sido quemada hasta quedar a ese punto de color. Lo único que era más o menos posible de identificar era aquella frase que estaba al pie de la carta.

Archer.

...

— ¿Es aquí? —la cara de la mujer se quedo estática, su mirada se sobre salto mientras que una expresión nerviosa se asomo en su rostro, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras que trago en seco. Había dormido unas horas hasta que las voces en el exterior la despertaron.

— La iglesia afirma que la mujer de aquí es una bruja, los vecinos lo afirmaron también—ante aquel comentario la mujer trago en seco.

Ella nunca intento algo fuera de su tienda…

Excepto cuando uso lo poco o casi nulo que tenía para hacer una poción, no podía venderlas debido a las reglas de la Iglesia en aquel sector.

¿Realmente la humanidad siempre intentaba sacar lo peor de todos?

La persona que salvo, era la única presente en aquel momento que había logrado hacer que cayera y sintió pena por el hombre mayor, era la primera vez que sintió algo por una persona que no fuera ella desde que comenzó todo ¿Y así finalizaba?

Los pasos terminaron de escucharse mientras que la tiendo era arrancada de sus soportes y allí estaban, ella sentada en medio de una alfombra, con un circulo brillante carmesí enfrente hecho de sangre y la carta en la otra mano.

Era el peor escenario que podría pedir para ser que rogar que la tomaran de bruja de bruja.

Los hombres frente a ella, todos con armadura y espada, el símbolo de la iglesia de la capital en el pecho mientras que había al menos un estimado de doce personas.

— Entonces si es cierto— la voz del hombre que había hablando con anterioridad resonó una vez más mientras que el sonido del acero siendo sacado de las vainas se escucho, la mujer dejo caer sus manos con desgano y sin energías al suelo mientras que miraba el cielo nocturno, los copos de nieve cayendo mientras que podía sentirlo, la intensión de matar y lujuria.

— Uso de sangre para rituales, alquimia de sangre, por la iglesia y el imperio aquello esta prohíbo, además se nota que apenas son cosas simples de nivel bajo, pero eso no quita la maldición que llevas siempre—La mujer no quería seguir escuchando lo que el soldado estaba diciendo, apretó la carta negra contra su pecho mientras que la bañaba en su sangre. No vio aquel brillo tenue que se encendió por unos instantes.

Al menos ella rogaba que fuera solo ejecutada ahora, ella conocía los actos de "Limpieza o purificación" que se usaban con las supuestas brujas: violación hasta la pérdida de mentalidad, violada por tantos hombres de la aldea hasta que se cansen y la quemen.

Ella viendo el paisaje congelado sintió que era tragada por el abismo de la noche.

El cielo nocturno lleno de nieve solo podía estar del mismo entorno que la situación actual para ella, oscura y fría.

Ella había intentado mover sus pies desde hacía unos segundos, más no podía, el cansancio no la dejo, la sangre tampoco dejo de correr, aquello era lo que no le gustaba cuando usaba aquella habilidad, había momentos en los cuales podía activarla a buenas primeras sin nada, pero estaban los momentos como los actuales que no podía hacer nada sin derramar su sangre.

El viento soplo con fuerza mientras que sacudió su cabello lavanda claro junto con sus pequeñas trenzas, sus ojos color azul no tenían luz ¿De qué servía la voluntad ante una inminente muerte?

O al menos quería creer que solo ería la muerte su final.

Apretó los dientes mientras que se ponía de pie de golpe, al instante un fuerte golpe le impidió seguir tal acción mientras que caía de nuevo al suelo ahora de espaldas, ella no quería que esto sucediera, no quería terminar como una muñeca que solo sabía pedir por más rondas con el único objetivo de poder vivir un poco más.

Se sentó en el suelo mientras que extendía su mano derecha al aire, al instante ni ella misma entendía el cómo o el porqué, pero allí estaba varios círculos color purpura salieron enfrente de su mano y su espalda, ella no entendía bien él como o el porqué, la nieve bajo ella se derritió de golpe mientras que el olor a carne quemada lleno sus fosas nasales, aquellos halos purpura parecían iluminar aquellas tiendas y sus alrededores.

Fue instantáneo, de los circulos pudo sentir un calor familiar emanar, para ella era como si fuera una nueva extensión de su brazo, al momento de ver lo que estaba enfrente las cosas cambiaron, la carne quemada y sangre volando por todos lados, todo aquello vino de cuatro soldados los cuales desaparecieron de la cintura para arriba.

Era su primera vez viendo tal escena o haciendo tal cosa. Las nauseas vinieron de golpe.

No debía vomitar ahora.

Tambaleando y con mucha desorientación se levanto y a pesar de que sus pies patinaron un poco y casi cayó unas cuantas veces, se mantuvo firme en convicción a la hora de salir viva, el shock inicial junto con la explosión fue suficiente para poder conseguir los valiosos segundos que requería, maldecía una cosa.

La herida que en su momento era pequeña de su muñeca ahora era grande y constantemente sangrante.

Más apretó los dientes y siguió su camino. Corriendo por los callejones con todas las fuerzas que podía.

Un silbido a la distancia hizo que intensificara su paso, al instante lo sintió, la resultante de aquel sonido, cayó de lleno al suelo mientras que se golpeaba su cabeza contra el suelo, una cortadura en su frente fue presente causando que la sangre caiga de su frente y se metiera en su ojo derecho dejándolo inutilizable de momento.

Un alarido de agonía se disparo de parte de la mujer mientras que otro silbido se escucho para terminar en su hombro, aquello acompañado de otro grito de dolor, levantando la vista y lo vio, la flecha clavadas en su ser mientras que las lagrimas por fin se formaban en sus ojos, ella se prometió que no lloraría, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que esta situación no era nada más que algo simple, que el dolor que sentía no era nada, pero ahora ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que distorsionaba su mente que negaba que todo iría bien?

Los pasos se escucharon finalmente, las armaduras sonaban mientras que cargaban en contra de la mujer con los escudos en alto, la mujer de cabello lavanda solo se limito a arrastrarse mientras dejaba detrás de di un rastro nítido de sangre en la nieve que se formo en el suelo.

Odiaba su vida, odiaba todo lo que pasó, siempre estuvo aquel sentimiento, de que no importase que, nadie vendría a salvarla, ni siquiera había tenido una vida larga como para decir que era suficiente ya de una vez.

Otro grito llego mientras que el dolor volvía, giro nuevamente el cuello de manera brusca viendo a uno de los soldados con una espada en su pierna, estaba clavada en su pantorrilla llegando a dejarla inmóvil contra el suelo.

Se dejo caer con las manos extendidas hacia adelante mientras que su cabeza se hundía de a poco en la nieve, tenia los brazos hacia el frente con una sola cosa en mano.

La carta.

Ella lo deseaba, que aquello fuera un arma, que contestara a su llamado que alguien viniera a su rescate. Pero sabía que no había nadie.

La mente de la mujer se iba nublando mientras que su visión se oscurecía, la piel que era en si blanca ahora no era nada más que papel y hacia resaltar unas ojeras profundas, intento formular alguna palabra para encontrar que no salía ningún sonido de su garganta.

— Realmente era una bruja de clase alta al final ¿Alguien sabe qué clase de Teigu ella empleo?—la mujer giro su ojo para ver al hombre en armadura, tenía una mirada de disgusto, la parte izquierda de su pecto y su brazo estaban chamuscados, el hombre junto con los sobrevivientes del ataque en ráfaga quedaron lesionados debido a esquivar de golpe aquello casi al último momento.

— Ella estaba débil desde un comienzo, tuvimos suerte de que no estaba en su mejor momento— otra voz salió, más la mujer no pudo moverse.

— Su padre fue una persona tan respetable, una pena lo que le hicieron, y más penoso que cuando su hija quedó sola se convirtió en lo que es ahora— otra voz, ya no quería escuchar nada, ya no quería sentir nada. De hecho lo único que sentía era la carta en su mano.

Hubiera deseado que fuera otra cosa en aquel momento, algo con lo cual defenderse.

¿Su nombre? Entre las espirales de dolor se recordó a sí misma, él como creció con el ambiente tan adecuado, el cómo estuvo segada por la ignorancia hasta que fue muy tarde, quería maldecir su suerte, más no podía, quería quejarse del mundo por tratarla así, pero no era algo que podía hacer, aquel sentimiento de que todo iba en su contra siempre estaba presente, todo aquello, para que al final.

Medea de Colchis, hija de una de las antiguas casa de nobles del imperio, la cual termino con ella siendo vendida por sus parientes con excusas hilarantes, se quedase mirando aquella carta negra en búsqueda de una fuente de salvación, cualquier cosa incluso le valdría ahora; incluso…

Una espada.

…

 **Aquí un experimento, que se me ocurrió de la nada, espero que la recepción de la historia sea al menos un poco como lo tengo en mente, estuvo pensando en esto desde hacia tiempo, las líneas las cuales voy a usar, son distintas y algo, no sé qué tal saldrá esto, pero como sea.**

 **Agradecería el apoyo de esto y si es posible que me dijesen si continuar con esto de una manera seria o no.**

 **Hasta entonces.**

 **Próximo capítulo 27 de diciembre.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

Héroe del hierro forjado, aquel era el nombre que le otorgaron con el tiempo, no se lo gano, tampoco era algo que le gustaba, el no era la justicia o un héroe, tampoco era alguien que se le denominaría justo, el era un asesino, alguien que por el bien de todos mataría lo que fuese.

El fin justifica los medios, aprendió aquello de la manera más directa posible.

¿Qué obtuvo?

Manos tan manchadas que nunca sujetaran nada, nadie lo recordaría como alguien que hizo el bien, solo a una persona la cual mato a tantos que nunca podría ir a otra lugar que no sea el infierno.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso ya siendo el guardián de la humanidad?

El abismo que lo tragaba le indicaba que dentro de poco terminaría en otro tiempo, en otra era, en otro plano, con el único objetivo de siempre.

Matar.

Si sintiera su cuerpo le gustaría reírse en voz alta, más no era algo posible, estaba en camino a ser convocado, como siempre, a luchar, a matar.

Al menos una sola vez, aunque sea solo una, le gustaría…

Vivir una vez más nuevamente.

* * *

— ¿Entonces? —la voz de uno de los soldados sonó mientras que tenia a la mujer en el suelo, lo único que parecía indicar que su vida seguía en el mundo, eran los pequeños gemidos, y sus dedos rozando aquella carta.

Una carta negra como el carbón, o al menos parecía una carta.

Medea lo veía, el filo muerto de aquella espada, el cómo no brillaba en nada, el cómo se mantenía en la nada, el oxido con el acero.

El mundo perdió color mientras que observaba aquella espada oxidada, la hoja roída y sin filo en lo que quedaba, la empuñadura rota y carcomida, no era nada más que una espada desgatada de mandoble y doble filo tan vieja que parecía que a cualquier movimiento se rompería.

Pero, a pesar de esa apariencia, lo sentía, él como si jugaba con aquella arma, podría terminar partiéndose a la mitad.

—Ar… —un susurro salió de la mujer mientras que intentaba hablar, los hombre encima suyo la observaron con interés, más el único que estaba a la espera de cualquier cosa era el hombre con la espada en la pantorrilla de la mujer.

La única razón por la cual no la habían matado era el hecho de que les ordenaron entregarla viva y en un estado decente.

— Archer…—aquel susurro fue lo único que necesito el hombre para sentir como miles de cuchillas le cortaron por todos lados. Observo por todos lados hasta sentir de donde venia aquel sentimiento.

El soldado saco su espada de la mujer arrancando un grito de la mujer mientras que observaba la carta levitar, algo iba mal con todo aquello.

Se mordió el labio bajo su casco mientras que sus hombres aun estaban en shock por la sensación.

Una espada marchita salió de la carta en el mientras que descendía al suelo extendiéndose, no le gustaba nada de aquello; cuando estaba por lanzarse contra la mujer lo vio.

Una figura roja emerger tomando la espada oxidada en el suelo, poco después de aquello, aquella espada se movió.

* * *

Archer lo vio, si bien siempre se encontraba con ella en todas las líneas, era la primera vez que era invocado por ella.

Medea, o al menos en la mente de Archer en apariencia era idéntica a la bruja de la traición.

Estaba en el suelo tirada con una herida sangrante en su pie y una flecha en su hombro, no solo eso, sus rasgos hundidos, el aspecto demacrado y la capa negra que siempre parecía llevar de manera orgullosa estaba reducida a una tela negra que apenas y era posible llamar ropa, frente a eso, allí estaban hombre en armadura y espadas, una en particular con sangre.

—Archer…—una vez más, el espíritu bajo la mirada y vio el rostro de la mujer en confusión completa no solo eso sino que mostraba aquellos ojos.

Los ojos que ella tenía casi a sus fines de la quinta guerra cuando salto para evitar que mataran a su maestro, la mirada de traición por todos pero con la mínima señal de luz en sus ojos. Aquella mirada, no era algo que sus ideales pudieran ignorar, por más torcidos que sean, por todas las circunstancias no podía, además.

Archer lo sabía además, que ella era el foco del ataque y no al revés, aquella aura de peligro o malicia no venía de la mujer, debía moverse.

Fue allí cuando entro en razón de algo, su cuerpo, se sentía demasiado ligero, como si la clase no hubiera sido programada, como si estuviera listo para ir por cualquier cosa, como si estuviera vivo.

Una sonrisa feroz lleno su rostro mientras que miraba a la mujer, era obvio, Medea, Caster en su momento la convoco eso fue todo, lo sentía, no necesitaba la dependencia del mana de la mujer, no aquello no era necesario. No había actualización de parte del grial.

Estaba presente bajo su propia fuerza y no parecía que se fuera a agotar con el tiempo.

— ¿Quién eres? —el soldado lo sabía, era un pregunta estúpida, el vio como aquella figura roja fue convocada por la mujer, era obvio en su mente que solo podía significar algo.

La mujer invoco un demonio para su ayuda.

— ¿Ustedes hicieron esto? —el tono del hombre alto, de pelo blanco y piel en exceso bronceada hablo, era demasiado tranquilo y calmado, despegando la mirada de la mujer en el suelo.

El hombre de la armadura quiso responder, pero antes de poder hacerlo vio como todo daba una vuelta a la derecha, se sintió raro aquello ¿Qué era aquella sangre que salía volando?

Con ese último pensamiento la cabeza del hombre toco el suelo, al igual que la de los otros.

Fue instantáneo, las espadas casadas en manos en sus manos, Emiya sonrió ante aquello, la sensación de limitación no existía, como si la fuerza que siempre estuvo presente para reprimir su fuerza hubiera desaparecido. El estaba en su mejor momento y más.

Observo lo que hizo, la sangre por todos lados manchando la nieve, derritiendo esta brevemente debido a la temperatura, solo para ceder como todo, quedándose por la nieve.

Archer dio un suspiro, bueno aquella ya no era su problema, vio a Medea y se acerco, era mejor prevenir que curar si ella muriese aun no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, era la primera vez que la invocación había sido de lo más extraña.

Viéndola de cerca, pudo ver las heridas, la flecha no llego tan profundo como parecía y la herida en la pierna no corto nada importante, la suerte le sonrió a la mujer, después de que Emiya la observase unos momentos y entendió, la mujer no se había desmayado por pérdida de sangre, más bien por dolor.

Rasgo algunas partes del vestido de la mujer y las uso como torniquetes y vendas en las áreas afectadas, poco después se dio la vuelta y busco el dinero que portaban aquellas personas que estaban ahora esparcidas en el suelo. Rápidamente después de aquello levanto a la mujer en brazos y salieran del lugar.

El idioma para su fortuna era comprensible, a pesar de nunca haberlo visto, podía entenderlo ¿Algo que ver con el sistema?

Sacudió esas ideas, ahora lo primero era asegurar la seguridad de la mujer, una posada y un tratamiento decente sería suficiente.

* * *

Era cálido, más de lo que había sentido en demasiado tiempo, su cuerpo le dolía por todos lados, pero a pesar de aquello, estaba cómoda, como desde hacia tiempo no podía, era relajante.

― ¿Ya despertaste? ―al instante el sueño fue reemplazado por las memorias de que paso, Medea se sentó de golpe en la cama, al instante se llevo una mano en su cabeza mientras que el dolor vino de golpe.

Miro sus manos, estaban con vendas limpias, sus ropas, ahora llevaba un vestido largo blanco del cual dejaba al aire los hombros, pudo verlo bajando un poco la mirada, las vendas que recorrían por su hombro y cuello, llevo una mano a su frente y lo sintió, una venda allí otra vez, no solo aquello, sino cuando roso su cabello también pudo sentirlo era demasiado suave y sedoso.

El olor molesto tampoco estaba.

― ¿El gato te comió la lengua? ―un voz que parecía divertida sonó de fondo mientras que se volteaba, allí fue donde lo vio, un hombre sentado con tranquilidad en la esquina contraria de la habitación, ropa ajustada negra, botas pesadas, y un ¿Abrigo? Medea no supo como tomar aquella prenda roja que colgaba en el hombre.

Emiya estaba tranquilo, dejando su posición tranquila se acerco a donde estaba la mujer y se puso frente a ella, pudo sentirlo, el miedo que se formo en al momento de que se acerco.

Trayendo una de las sillas la puso al lado de la cama de la mujer mientras que bajaba el libro que tenía en su mano en la mesita al lado de la cama.

― No busco lastimarte, por algo te salve y te cure― Medea le costaba creer aquellas palabras, no existía el desinterés para ella, siempre había alguien que buscaba la manera sacar algo de parte de gente que estaba en su situación.

― ¿Quién eres? ―la pregunta fue apenas un susurro, Medea miro directamente al hombre, apretó las sabanas que estaban cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo mientras que esperaba la respuesta del hombre.

― No comprendo nada actualmente, por lo cual puedes llamarme Archer hasta que las cosas sean claras―no era como si el hombre tuviera especial afecto hacia su nombre de igual manera, podría aceptar que le llamasen Emiya, pero Shirou para él estaba fuera de cuestión, al menos de momento.

Ante la mención de aquel nombre los ojos de Medea se abrieron, era aquel nombre que ella clamo antes de perder la consciencia, trago en seco mientras que sacaba la sabana debajo suyo al volver a recordar con más claridad las cosas, dio un suspiro de alivio mientras que solo vio su pierna envuelta en vendas, no sentía un dolor en especial de parte de aquella herida, no sabía si era bueno o malo.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ― Esta vez el tono de la mujer fue un poco más tranquilo.

― En una posada, no sabía dónde residías para volver, por lo cual fue la única opción que se me vino a la mente―Archer respondió con tranquilidad y de manera de demasiado sumisa, al menos eso era lo que tenía en mente Medea.

― Soy Medea de Colchis―menciono viendo los ojos del hombre, mostro solo por unos segundos sorpresa para que una risa amargue saliera de su boca.

―entonces no soy el único que reencarna sin terminar por lo visto…―fue un susurro que Emiya se dio a sí mismo, el rostro de confusión de parte de la mujer solo le dio un poco de gracia disminuyendo la tensión que ahora era vivida por el hombre.

Dando un suspiro se levanto y fue directo a una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación, Medea lo siguió con la mirada, fue cuando vio directo lo que tenía en frente, era un plato con manzanas.

Cuando Emiya volvió donde se encontraba Medea ella no aparto la mirada de él, el porqué no lo entendió, con un cuchillo que se encontraba en el plato agarro y cuidadosamente, y con toda la tranquilidad, empezó a pelar la manzana, fue continuo, para Medea aquello pareció una eternidad.

Cuando la manzana perfectamente pelada estuvo frente suyo ella vio como el hombre de pelo blanco corto un pedazo y se lo tendió frente a ella, quizá no le hubiera gustado la idea de ser alimentada, pero con el hambre y no haber comido algo decente en tanto tiempo, desecho los pensamientos y acerco su boca y comió aquel pedazo de manzana.

Casi daba para llorar la sensación de la comida dulce, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pudo conseguir algo de fruta fresca y mucho más siendo algo como una manzana.

Fue entonces que poco después vio el siguiente pedazo en su frente, otro mordisco, una pequeña risa de parte del hombre le dio a entender que estaba siendo demasiado expresiva en cuanto a la hora de ir por el bocado.

Emiya nunca pensó en ver algo como esto, hablar y alimentar de su propia mano a la mujer que era el símbolo de todo lo malo para muchos, el ver sus expresiones le tranquilizo, era como en aquel mundo donde todo cualquier cosa era por no decir un chiste, y siendo Medea algo como el pináculo de la exageración, fue una pena que todo aquello termino hacia demasiado tiempo o al menos eso era lo que recordaba.

El silencio lleno después de aquello de manera repentina, Medea se abrazo a sí misma, ella conocía lo injusto del mundo en el cual vivía, más ella nunca quiso hacer algo como el asesinato, lo recordó, la manera en la cual los cuerpos literalmente explotaron gracias a aquello que no era conocido por ella, ese sentimiento de algo primitivo saliendo de su ser encargándose de lo que la afectara.

Llevo una mano a su boca de la nada haciendo que el nombrado Archer, levantara una ceja en confusión mientras que vio el rostro de la mujer, la desesperación y el asco, bajando el plato que tenía en mano, Emiya llevo una a la de la mujer y la otra a su cabeza y empezó a acariciarla para poder tranquilizarla.

No era algo que tuviera en mente que llegaría a hacer, pero de igual manera concia esa mirada, la mirada de alguien que rompió uno de sus ideales, Emiya no sabía el desencadenante de aquello, tampoco pregunto solo se quedo allí cuidándola hasta que unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la mujer, negó con la cabeza y Medea se recostó en el hombro de Emiya.

Emiya abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la acción, Medea no quería estar al punto en el cual debía recurrir a alguien que ni conocía, que quizá solo le estaba mostrando compasión para poder aprovecharse después, pero allí estaba, rendida, al menos de momento no quería saber sobre si el hombre era una amenaza o no, después de todo, el que le ayuden y consuelen era un lujo que no creyó volver a tener.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? — después de varios minutos Medea hablo mientras que se acomodaba en el hombro de Archer, ella pudo sentir como se estremeció su cuerpo ante aquella acción, no supo del porque pero tampoco le importaba.

— dos días— fue una simple respuesta de parte de Emiya, le sorprendió el tiempo que tardo la mujer en despertarse, quizá fuera por el cansancio acumulado o algo más, no sabría decirlo.

— ¿Llevas cuidándome desde que viniste? — los engranajes de la mente de Medea giraron recordando él como el hombre a su lado llego donde estaba, la carta fue el catalizador de aquello, la herencia que su padre le entrego y de la cual nunca se pudo deshacer. En teoría aquella carta era tan vieja como el imperio mismo, a lo cual, no sabía que opinar.

— No era algo que pudiera dejar así como así—Medea sintió un poco de tranquilidad por las palabras, no confiaba en ellas, no después de todo lo que paso, pero de igual manera, no pudo evitar dejarse ser un poco crédula de momento, al menos hasta que se recupere no había nada de lo cual debía preocuparse al parecer, después de todo, el hombre no abuso ella mientras estaba inconsciente.

— Me alegro oírlo—la respuesta de Medea hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en el rostro del hombre, fue entonces que recordó algo, ahora viendo el cabello de la mujer y siendo que ahora estaba limpio no pudo evitar separarla un poco.

Más que una buena acción, era un capricho que surgió en la mente de Emiya, la mirada confundida de la mujer solo hizo que la pequeña sonrisa que tenia se agrande, ella no dijo nada mientras que Emiya estiro ambas manos hacia el cabello de la mujer, fue entonces que empezó a hacerlo, las trenzas que recordaba, las había visto tantas veces en tantos mundos, que le era imposible no recordar cómo eran.

Medea no sabía que pensar cuando el hombre, empezó a lo que para su parecer era jugar con su cabello, pero después de unos segundos entendió el ritmo de movimiento de las manos del hombre, trenzas detrás de su oreja.

Había olvidado aquello, siempre las usaba, a pesar de todo, siempre le gusto y el cómo veían, le recordaba los tiempos cuando vivía con su familia, cuando su madre le trenzaba el cabello, cuando todo era feliz en un sentido de la palabra.

Al cabo de unos minutos Emiya agarro el rostro de Medea mientras que tomaba la barbilla de esta para darle la vuelta, Medea desvío la mirada hacia abajo, una risa salió del hombre mientras que llevaba su manos al otro lado de la cabeza mientras que arreglaba el cabello esparcido dejando que caiga de manera uniforme.

Y allí estaba, la Medea como conocía, quitando las vendas y la mirada casi inocente, entonces allí estaba, el destino era una perra para las reencarnaciones o lo que sea que fuera.

— Gracias…—fue casi un murmullo que apenas seria audible, pero Emiya lo escucho correctamente, la mujer tenía la cabeza gacha mientras que no lo miro, el hombre sonrió, realmente podía acostumbrarse a esa actitud tímida de parte de la mujer.

— La posada ¿Es la que está cerca de la plaza? — después de unos segundos viendo la habitación Medea recordó aquella habitación, era demasiado lujosa como para que fuera de otro lugar en la zona donde se encontraba en el barrio rojo.

— De hecho lo es—la confirmación del hombre hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran con interés por el hecho de que el hombre contara con el dinero, lo máximo que pudo robar en su mejor momento fue como para alquilar una habitación por dos horas, y siendo que el hombre dijo que llevaba aquí alrededor de dos días, entonces estaba al menos de momento asegurada su situación.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió mientras que una mujer ingresaba, llevaba un uniforme de empleada estándar, con el vestido negro, delantal y arco en la cabeza, empujaba un carrito con comida mientras que llegaba a donde estaba la mesa de la habitación y bajaba las bandejas tapadas.

La mujer de media edad, le dio una mirada rápida a Medea, le guiño el ojo mientras que sonreía, tan rápido como llego abandono la habitación, aquello verdaderamente fue raro para la de peli lavanda.

— ¿Comes? No creo que unos cuantos trozos de manzana pudieran ayudar a calmar lo poco que pude alimentarte mientras que estabas inconsciente—

Efectivamente, Medea no lo dijo, pero el hambre volvió hace poco, después de haber superado el asco, aun estaba allí ese sentimiento de que no podía remediarse, pero de igual manera no era momento de pensar en eso.

Apartando en su totalidad las sabanas, Medea se sentó en la cama mientras que pisaba con un pie, bien, con el siguiente, el dolor volvió mientras que no lo movió.

— ¿Te llevo hasta allí? La herida quizá no fue algo permanente pero me gustaría que no se abriera, se curara en unas semanas— Emiya menciono viendo las vendas en la pierna de la mujer.

Medea frunció el seño mientras que reconocía aquellas palabras.

— Bueno—fue la respuesta, se acomodo el vestido blanco que tenia ahora mientras que sentía como un brazo pasaba por su espalda y debajo de sus rodillas, era demasiado vergonzoso aquello como para ver directamente al hombre.

Emiya simplemente se rio, no espero aquello, verdaderamente no lo espero, el sonrojo leve en las mejillas de la mujer por la vergüenza no era algo que hubiera esperado ver, le causo gracia la situación, era verdaderamente contradictoria a todo lo que el recordaba en las líneas vividas, no podía hacer nada más que negar con la cabeza mientras que sintió unos cuantos golpes suaves en su pecho, aquello de parte de la mujer que hacia un puchero, sacando más risa de parte de Emiya.

No es que la razón principal fueran las expresiones de Medea lo que le causaban risa, no sino lo estúpido que era lo que estaba viviendo, jamás espero ver a la mujer que literalmente era alguien que debía odiarlo en esta situación.

— ya, ya— negó con la cabeza mientras que caminaba hacia la mesa.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente mientras que entraba la misma mujer con una botella de vino en mano, vio la escena, el hombre estaba cargando a la mujer, Medea se giro aun siendo cargada mientras que veía a la mujer dándole el mismo gesto que la ultima vez, solo dejo la botella y salió, para ser considerada la mejor posada en la zona verdaderamente tenia personal raro.

Sintió como sus pies tocaron el suelo y el hombre la sentó cuidadosamente en la silla, ella no le importo el sonido de la puerta junto con una risa breve pero divertida que seguro era de parte de la mujer, no aquello no le importo, el olor de la comida la lleno, era algo que no había tenido lujo desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Trago la saliva que se formo en su boca mientras que miraba las bandejas que tenía en frente.

Emiya sonrió mientras que recogía un plato y lo ponía enfrente de la mujer, sirviendo con cuidado la comida que estaba en la bandeja, quiso reírse de las expresiones de la mujer, pero no era algo que le gustaría hacer, su mente le decía que a pesar de las expresiones raras y casi cómicas de la mujer, no podía reírse, no cuando entendía que la razón de aquello era por la falta de no haber tenido una comida verdadera en mucho tiempo.

Al instante en que la mujer vio como le servían en su totalidad, llevo su mano hacia un tenedor que estaba al lado de la bandeja, no escatimo tiempo y dio un primer bocado, el sabor, las sensaciones que le transmitían, realmente era algo que no podía ser descripto.

Medea estaría dispuesta a llorar por el sentimiento, pero quizá en otro momento, no le importo solo siguió comiendo, ocasionalmente viendo a Archer que comía con tranquilidad y paciencia.

Emiya sonrió, él había sentido hambre una necesidad de cuando uno estaba vivo, algo que como sirviente no sintió, era realmente desconcertantemente agradable el sentimiento, aquello le indicaba que estaba vivo, siendo un sirviente quizá pudiera comer y demás pero solo por placer, pero ahora, después de los días experimentando termino entendiendo.

Revivió en su totalidad.

Levanto la vista y vio una vez más a Medea, dudaba si llamarla así, pero según ella era su nombre, quizá en nombre y apariencia fueran la misma, pero no tenia los recuerdos de la Caster que conoció, no sabía que opinar sobre aquello, después de todo, no era algo que hubiera pasado antes.

¿Era esta una misión a largo plazo?

El sonido de un tenedor cayendo en el plato lo saco de su pensamiento, fue allí cuando lo vio la mujer de cabello lavanda sonriendo con satisfacción mientras que lo miraba.

— Verdaderamente centrada ¿He? —ante aquel comentario de Emiya, Medea no comprendió, fue entonces cuando el hombre se levanto con una servilleta en la mano, camino hasta su lado para agarrarle su rostro una vez más por el mentón y mirarla, limpiando el rostro de la mujer.

Medea quería protestar, aquello era algo que solo se le llego a hacer cuando era una niña, claro que no estaba mal el gesto, pero internamente, se dio una reprimenda, había perdido el control en su totalidad y ni siquiera sabía que había ensuciado su propio rostro ¿Qué clase de adulta era?

Cuando el hombre termino agarro dos copas, una la puso frente a Medea y la otra frente a ella, vertiendo el vino en ambas copas y volviendo a sentarse en frente de la mujer mientras que tomaba con tranquilidad aquella bebida.

Medea vio como Archer sonrió cuando vio su vacilación ante tomar la copa, no sabía porque dudar, pero no podía hacer nada más, tomando la copa dio unos sorbos solo para que después de bajar la copa una vez más diera un suspiro de alivio y tranquilidad.

Una sonrisa lleno su rostro.

Viendo la comida estilo bufet y el vino, una cama en la cual dormir y estar caliente, además el hecho de que el hombre parecía ayudarla incondicionalmente.

Levanto la copa a la altura de su rostro mientras que sonrió, revolvió un poco el líquido carmesí con tranquilidad.

Ella podría acostumbrarse a esto.

* * *

 **Mis más sinceras disculpas, se que el capitulo decía para el 27 y siendo que hoy es el 30, me siendo mal por no haber cumplido mi tiempo. No se volver a repetir.**

 **También perdón por cualquier palabra salida de lugar, faltas ortográficas y gramaticales.**

 **Este será el típico proyecto que solo es para saciar mi necesidad de leer una historia entre ellos, así que habrá muchos momentos romance y esas cosas, claro entrando a la historia principal a partir del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Genjuki: gracias, pensar que también estarías viendo esta historia me alegro.**

 **Alexkellar: es lo que intente recrear en su momento, el cómo era la vida en ese momento aquello es lo que intente ver y recrear, termine el capitulo allí para dar al siguiente con lo que no se dio, no me juzgues ¿Ahora termine correctamente? Espero que cumpla con tus expectativas la historia.**

 **Sin más gracias por el apoyo y a los que le dieron seguir y favorito.**

 **Próximo capitulo 15 de enero.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

Emiya la observo, estaba dormida, no era nada como lo que recordaba, no, cada momento que había vivido con la Medea que él conocía no podía considerarse lo mismo que con ella.

Dio un suspiro mientras que caminaba hacia uno de los estantes que estaban en la habitación, debía decir que la habitación que alquilaban en la posada era verdaderamente completa a diferencia de lo que pensó, incluso tenía unos cuantos libros.

Sacudió la cabeza quitando los pensamientos inútiles y se concentro en agarrar una pequeña bolsa marrón de tela que estaba detrás de algunos libros, la abrió y noto la cantidad de monedas que había, suficientes para estar una temporada en aquella posada, pero no era lo que quería.

Volvió su vista a la mujer de cabello lavando mientras que se aun no podía encontrar sentido a la situación actual, no había sistema del santo grial, o al menos no que él lo sepa, no había rastros de prana usado en ningún lado por lo cual no era posible que hubiera alguien que podría usarlo, dejando de lado la posibilidad de algún mago dentro de territorio que cubrió las veces que salió a ver.

Hablando de cubrir, él sorprendió la cantidad de personas que intentaron ingresar en el cuarto, la mayoría era personas que reconoció cuando Medea abría la ventana y veía el exterior, había una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer cada vez que observaba afuera.

Negando esos pensamientos, decidió que era momento de despertarla, no era como si le molestara, pero verdaderamente la mujer se veía a gusto mientras que descansaba.

Emiya se quedo quieto en medio del camino hacia la cama viendo un poco más el rostro de la mujer mientras que daba un suspiro y caminaba hacia la mesa en el centro del cuarto, agarrando el libro que estaba allí lo empezó a leer, se maldijo ¿Podía hacer cientos de aberraciones y más pero no podía despertar a la mujer que estaba descansando? Rin se reiría en su cara si lo viera actuar de nuevo como cuando era joven.

…

Medea abrió lentamente los ojos mientras que observaba el techo de la habitación, pudo ver la madera junto con el techo totalmente revocado y lijado, la suavidad de la cama solo ayudo para que se mantuviera tranquila; sentándose en la cama y estirando sus brazos lo vio, Archer, como se hacía llamar, estaba leyendo un libro mientras que tenía enfrente humeante, al lado de esta una tetera.

Comida, un lugar donde quedarse, y vigilancia para que nadie la asaltara, tenia que decirlo, era como si todo lo malo que hubiera soportado ahora estaba siendo retribuido, en aquellos días que estuvo en completa paz fueron los días que mejor se sintió.

Días…

Su expresión de tranquilidad se quebró mientras que trago en seco, Medea lo olvido, el tema del pago de la deuda, habían pasado cuatro días en total desde aquello, por lo cual, solo le quedaban tres, más no tenía nada de dinero.

Vio al hombre que se encontraba leyendo, por algún momento lo sintió, la necesidad de apuñalarlo y quitarle el dinero, más negó con la cabeza para sí misma mientras que el pensamiento se esfumo, quizá hubiera robado en el pasado, pero solo logro hasta eso, nada más, no podía aceptar aquel pensamiento.

— Veo que estas despierta—el tono tranquilo del hombre fue audible mientras que ella se rio un poco nerviosa no sabiendo cómo abordar el tema.

— Buenos días—fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Medea mientras que se bajaba de la cama, la herida se había cerrado en su totalidad, por lo cual ahora solo le quedaba caminar lentamente hacia la mesa, sentándose con cuidado al lado del hombre, no es que lo hubiera preferido así, era el simple hecho de que no se sintió con ganas de dar un vuelta completa a la mesa para sentarse en el otro extremo.

Dejando un suspiro de cansancio Medea vio la taza humeante que pasaba frente suyo, viendo el rostro el hombre pudo ver una sonrisa mientras que le ofrecía la taza, ella la tomo con cuidado mientras que olía el brebaje que estaba en ella.

Otra sonrisa no fue posible evitar de parte de la mujer mientras que el aroma entro en sus sentidos, era verdaderamente hipnótico poder oler algo como aquello después de tanto tiempo.

No pensó mucho y llevo la taza a sus labios y la inclino bebiendo, era un té, no supo decir de que, más era dulce y con un toque embriagador, sonrió mientras que bajaba la taza nuevamente en el plato en el cual le habían pasado junto con la taza, Medea giro su cabeza y vio a Archer apoyado un codo sobre la mesa mientras que la usaba para reposar su cabeza en su mano, aquello mientras que le daba una mirada divertida.

— ¿Tengo algo? —Medea dudaba aun de la forma en la cual accionar frente al hombre, más solo vio como este resoplo con diversión y se ponía de pie, un brillo leve en su manto rojo que colgaba en sus hombros revelo poco después una formada capucha blanca junto con una tela del mismo color que envolvía la parte superior del cuerpo y caía hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas.

— ¿Tienes una Teigu? — ella abrió los ojos con sobre manera, en un principio ella pensó que solo era un mito aquellas armas de la era del primera emperador, más nunca pensó el poder ver aquello de lleno, lo que ella había usado con anterioridad no era una Teigu pero ni ella misma sabía lo que era.

— ¿Teigu? —la mirada de confusión junto con el tono le dio a entender a Medea de que el hombre era lo mismo que ella, alguien que no estaba precisamente relacionado con las armas imperiales, o al menos eso pensó.

—Sí, eso que usaste para agregar una capucha y la manta o capa ¿Qué fue? — Medea vio como la sonrisa del hombre volvió en su rostro mientras que se acerco a ella y le susurro en el oído, demasiado cerca.

—Magia—

Sintió un temblor por su cuerpo por la cercanía que fue repentina y la forma en que lo hizo, a ella no le gusto su propia reacción, más no pudo hacer mucho por culpa de que literalmente no estaba acostumbrada a aquel trato, ella misma lo sabía, no es que no quisiera, es que no podía contener aquel escalofrió.

Una risa sonó de parte de Archer mientras que Medea se limito a ver como el hombre se alejaba de ella y se tiraba en la cama en la cual hace unos minutos estaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer a continuación? —Medea vio el rostro del hombre albino, estaba serio, Emiya observaba el techo, no sabía que pasaba actualmente, no recibió ninguna orden de Alaya, por lo cual no podía ser ella la responsable de aquello, no tenía ningún objetivo actualmente por lo cual no importa si matase o no, no se iría, quitando el hecho de que se sentía vivo nuevamente, tanto mental como literalmente.

La situación no era más que confusa, por lo cual cuando se trato de la bruja de la traición, no sabía qué hacer ¿Invocado por una carta? Era preferible asegurarse que la mujer no muriese por el momento.

Estos últimos días los disfruto como para regresar a su deber de guardián.

— No sé, lo primero sería solucionar como puedo salir de una deuda que tengo—al comentar aquella la mujer dio un suspiro, no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello, no quería entregar más dinero pero tampoco podía hacer nada.

— ¿Algún familiar? —la pregunta de Emiya la descoloco, una idea le vino a la mente.

— Tengo…recursos familiares, pero no puedo volver, desde hace unos años alance la mayoría de edad, en teoría tengo una herencia de una casa noble—aquel comentario hizo que Archer alzara un ceja en confusión.

— ¿Y estas en esta situación casi por ser vendida y torturada? —la pregunta dejo a Medea con un mal sabor en la boca, pero no podía mentir, al menos si el hombre la ayudaba, podía decir algo de más.

— Fui desplazada por culpa de que mataron a mis padres, uno de mis parientes tomo el control de la familia y me dejo fuera del juego, cuando estaba por alcanzar la mayoría de edad en aquel momento, alguien vino con la propuesta de ayudarnos mutuamente, al final era una trampa para que me quede en una deuda y no pudiera abandonar el distrito rojo—dio un suspiro mientras que volvía a tomar su tasa y le daba un trago al té, ella verdaderamente dudaba si confiar en aquel hombre, más no era como si pudiera hacer algo más en aquel momento.

Emiya entrecerró los ojos, era verdaderamente otra historia a comparación de la Medea original, por lo cual al momento en que menciono aquello de ser traicionada, casi le pareció que era una condena que el destino le coloco.

Alguien que busco el amor de una mentira dejando todo de lado y traicionando a todos por el único propósito de cumplir los ideales de su amado.

Esa era la historia a grandes rasgos de la Medea que conocía, Emiya se sentó en la cama, mientras que vio a la mujer con la mirada gacha, quería olvidar todo lo que ocurrió en aquel mundo donde su yo más joven le hizo volver a entrar en razón, volver al altruismo extremo no era lo que buscaba, pero tampoco la libertad.

¿Era esta una oportunidad para liberarse de todo lo que hizo?

Sea lo que fuese, en aquel momento, no quedaba más que ayudar a Medea, si al menos iba a iniciar con alguien, sería con la persona que lo trajo y lo libero de ser un guardián.

— No te preocupes por la deuda, si alguien te viene a buscar, yo me encargare, dentro unos días iremos a que reclames tu posición—aquellas palabras hicieron que Medea mirara Emiya con sorpresa mientras que su expresión de sorpresa se congelo por unos minutos.

Giro su cuello y miro nuevamente el líquido de la tasa mientras que vio las ondas que se formaban al tenerlo en sus mandos temblando.

¿Era esta la oportunidad de libertad?

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, quizá en exceso ¿Pero cómo podría liberarse sin la ayuda del hombre?

No sabía que tan fuerte era, pero al menos tenía una idea de que estaría a su lado para salvarla, lo necesitaría si quisiera sobrevivir en los próximos días a venir…

/- - -/

Quedaba un día para que el plazo de la cuota se diera, Medea no sabía cómo reaccionar, vio a su derecha y vio al hombre caminando por la calle con tranquilidad a su lado, la altura era bastante, ahora la mujer se encontraba llevando un vestido negro con una ligera tonalidad purpura, guantes y botas de cuero negro, una capucha que cubría la mitad superior de rostro fue lo que completo el atuendo, no sabría que opinar con respecto a su vestimenta.

No es que le gustase, más bien era como si la sintiera familiar, más no dio muchas vueltas al asunto, aquella prenda era obra, o mejor dicho algo que Archer consiguió, no sabría que representaba pero al menos, podía estar tranquila en algunos aspectos, era formal, de alguna manera posible se lo podría llamar "lindo" y cubría bastante dejando a los mirones fuera por la cantidad de tela.

Respiro una vez con fuerza mientras que daba un suspiro mientras que vio la calle a donde doblaron, era curioso, como los únicos puntos para acceder al barrio rojo era debido a callejones estrechos y largos, era casi como si estuviera diseñado para que el que entrase fuera recibido por prostitutas o los típicos "Prestamistas" o peor aún, los que se dedicaban a dar una oportunidad de vida, aquellos eran una escala encima de los prestamistas, gente la cual te quitaba la última gota de dinero antes de venderte, gente con la que ella se junto desde un principio.

— No pasara nada—una mano se poso en su hombro sacando un susto y un chillido casi mudo de parte de la mujer, el sobre salto fue instantáneo, dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver como solo era el hombre.

Archer se quería reír, más o contuvo, lo único que le generaba gracia de la situación era ver como Medea era nerviosa cada dos por tres, dio un suspiro mientras que se acerco más a ella, una sonrisa divertida persistió en el rostro del hombre de pelo blanco antes de escuchar pasos, no era nuevo, desde que salieron del hotel lo había escuchado.

Conforme caminaban de los costados de los callejones, puesto que el camino que seguían era en línea recta vio como varios hombres salían de izquierda y derecha, cada uno con una sonrisa y armados.

Allí fue cuando los brazos de Medea fueron a su capa y se acurruco a su ser, como queriendo ocultarse, era obvio algo, aquellas personas eran las que habían hecho la vida de Medea un infierno.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles? —la sonrisa cordial del rostro de Emiya se sobre puso de la altanera usual, no es que le gustaba burlarse de los demás, es que era literalmente una necesidad en algunos casos.

— No, solo necesitamos que sueltes a la mujer que esta a tu lado, aunque debo agradecerte por cuidarla y dejarla presentable para cuando, las negociaciones comiencen— otro tirón de su capa, Medea tenía la cara gacha, no era necesario ver más allá dentro de la capucha y su rostro para saber lo que pasaba, con solo ver sus labios curvarse y ponerse detrás suyo era evidente, aquellas personas eran los prestamistas.

Medea lo sabía, desde un comienzo, que cuando ella se acercase a la salida de cualquier dirección, alguien vendría a cobrar, siempre era así, conoció a algunas en su misma clase de situación que después de abandonar el área volvieron otra vez luego de tres meses o algo así, embarazadas y rotas, solo para morir de desnutrición junto a lo que sería su hijo.

Lo único que esperaba era que pase lo que pase, el hombre en el cual estaba depositando su futuro no cambie de parecer o desapareciera en la nada, como todo lo que alguna vez tuvo.

— Bueno, penosamente eso no era posible, Mi maestro debe llegar al lugar al que pertenece, por lo cual, no puede perder tiempo con gente de vuestro nivel— ante aquel comentario el rostro de los hombre armados se contrajo, Archer levanto una ceja ante la mirada de suplica de Medea, él había tocado un punto sensible.

— No sé qué crees que eres maldito, pero una cosa es segura, esa puta de allí no tiene nada con lo que pagar o lugar donde llegar— ante las palabras del hombre el sonido del acerco saliendo de la vaina de las espadas resonó, Emiya vio aquellas armas, casi le dio pena el acero por lo mal usado que fue ante la creación de semejantes aberraciones.

El no necesitaría siquiera rastrear un arma ante aquellas personas.

— No iré…—la voz de Medea sonó por lo bajo mientras que el vio detrás suyo, allí estaba otra vez, quizá no fuera la mirada o la misma aura de malicia, pero si aquel sentimiento de intranquilidad cuando ella sacaba su magia.

Dos círculos purpuras parpadeantes estaban en la espalda de la mujer mientras que Archer sonreía, allí estaba la Medea que conocía, la Caster que lo complico y lo elimino de su primera guerra, la mujer que con pensar podría hacer explotar a los humanos.

Dando un fuerte grito los círculos dejaron de parpadear mientras que se encendían, las líneas de energía purpura fueron la única iluminación del callejón.

— ¡No seré un títere de nadie otra vez! —aquella frase, Emiya no supo el significado para aquella Medea, pero para la Caster que conoció, aquellas simples palabras tenían un peso grande en toda la existencia de la mujer.

Fue un parpadeo el cómo la zona se volvió purpura por unos momentos, para que dos líneas salieron, cortaron y desagarraran a los cuatro hombres enfrente, más aún quedaban unos varios en frente, Archer alzo una ceja en sorpresa mientras que silbo, verdaderamente mucho más débil que nunca, pero igual de letal que siempre.

Magia de la era de los dioses, era algo que nunca se pudo replicar, pero allí estaba, lo que él consideraba una reencarnación de Medea usándolo de manera espontanea, las paredes del callejón donde rosaron las líneas estaba al rojo vivo mientras que algunos hombre estaban en el suelo con las manos en los oídos y con la cabeza contra la nieve del lugar.

Archer no los culparía, si estuviera acostumbrado a ver a la misma mujer de siempre tranquila y pasiva sacando algo como un láser de la nada, también se asustaría…de hecho eso mismo paso en un principio…

Medea estaba respirando con dificultad mientras que sentía como su cuerpo se canso de la nada, aun no recuperaba el aliento mientras que tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas, alzo la cabeza y vio lo que hizo, no le gusto, pero una parte de ella.

Se sintió complacida al punto de que podría considerarlo libido.

Negó con la cabeza para ella misma mientras que apretaba los dientes, los hombres que estaban enfrente a ella eran unos malnacidos para la comunidad, allí estaba, una de las cabezas de los prestamistas, el recaudador principal, la persona que le piso la cabeza y que en una ocasión le hizo lamer sus botas.

La ira lleno su mente suplantando la necesidad de vomitar por sus acciones, ella ni siquiera se había recuperado de aquel encuentro en donde había matado aquellos hombres de manera inconsciente, quizá en esta ocasión lo forzó para salir y funciono, pero el cansancio que sintió no era lo que podría manejar si es que esto hubiera ocurrido mientras que estaba sola.

Además, cada vez que estaba cerca del hombre que ahora llevo una mano a su espalda, lo sentía, como sabía lo que tenía que hacer, como sabía lo que tenía que mover dentro de ella para que resultara todo.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras que apretó los dientes con fuerza, al momento otro circulo chispeo enfrente de ella, extendió una mano mientras que se formo una vez aquel circulo parpadeante.

Más la mano de Archer se puso sobre la suya mientras que vio al hombre vio como este negaba con la cabeza.

— Te lastimaras si es que sigues intentando hacer algo como eso una vez más, no estás acostumbrada, deberías descansar y practicar— aquel comentario fue lo que necesito para que sus piernas flagearan y hubiera caído al suelo si es que Emiya no hubiera llevado su mano por detrás de su espalda y tomarla por la cintura mientras que la sujetaba contra él.

Los hombres que hasta hace unos segundos dudaron en huir, se quedaron viendo la escena, alguno trago en seco mientras que vieron como aquello se desarrollo frente suyo, uno de los hombres giro su vista ante el calor que sintió a su lado, y allí estaba el escenario, la cabeza borrada del hombre a su lado, su cuerpo en el suelo con una mancha enorme de sangre tiñendo la nieve y derritiéndola un poco, aquello no era lo que espero cuando le dijeron que tenía que ir contra una mujer que estaba saliendo de la ciudad y que podrían divertirse con ella hasta que se cansaran.

No, aquello no fue lo que espero, cuando vio como la mujer colapsaba el sentimiento de tranquilidad y seguridad volvió, más cuando el ultimo atisbe de consciencia de la mujer se fue vio como el hombre que estaba a su lado cambio de cara, hasta hace unos segundos sonreía con tranquilidad, pero al instante cambio cuando la mujer estuvo fuera de sí.

— Bueno, no son un objetivo, pero igual, alteran el balance— Ante aquel comentario el hombre llevo una mano detrás de la espalda de la mujer y una bajo sus rodillas, la cargo mientras que los miro de frente.

La boca del hombre con la piel bronceada se movió, más no escucho palabras, no era como lo hubiera esperado, pero casi al instante varias espadas aparecieron de la nada.

Los hombres que restaban abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa mientras que observaron aquello.

Un portador de Teigu.

Y la mujer en los brazos del hombre, todo indicaba de que ella era compatible con uno.

Uno de los soldados al comprender aquello trago en seco, no estaban capacitados para aquello, las espadas que estaban levitando en la espalda del hombre se dispararon, fue instantáneo, sin tiempo de reacción, era un aluvión de hojas de a pesar de ser rango E, para los humanos normales, podrían tomarlo como misiles.

Normalmente no usaría aquello, no se dedicaría a un truco tan simple, pero aquella situación era diferente, en un comienzo pensó en ir y desarmar a aquellos hombre con sus manos y dejarlos golpeados, pero aquello ya no era necesario, no después de ver como estaba la realidad, sintió asco al ver como aquellos hombres miraron a Medea desde un comienzo, siempre fue del tipo sobre protector, así que cuando alguien toco el único gatillo actual o al menos lo que sería un gatillo en la actualidad.

Las cosas simplemente podían pasar.

Erradicar a aquellos hombres y dejar que los demás tengan una oportunidad de poder hacer algo, la muerte de unos pocos por la supervivencia de muchos, aquellos ideales que alguna vez lo traicionaron, a pesar de querer desecharlos, nunca salieron, no lo dejaron, después de todo, después de haber hecho lo mismo por cientos o quizá miles de años ¿Debería importarle una vida en la actualidad?

Volviendo en si Emiya lo vio, los muertos por todos lados esparcidos, la influencia de Gaia no estaba presente, y si estaba era demasiado baja para ser tomada como algo que molestara a su proyección, no Alaya, no Gaia, no trono de héroes, no prana, sin sirvientes y sin maestros, nada, aquella era la razón por la cual dejo la sabana de san Martin, no era necesaria, siendo que no había nadie para ocultarse, no había rastros de uso de prana en ningún lugar, quizá existiera aun los principios, pero no era algo que molestara.

Todo era demasiado perfecto.

Tanto que sus armas a pesar de comandarles que regresen, les tomo unos minutos antes de retirarse.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, volvió a caminar mientras que pasaba por el campo de muerte, la sangre mancho la nieve y las paredes del callejón, se aseguro desde un comienzo, no había nadie viendo, no había nadie cerca, aquella era una situación obvia que se preparo para Medea, más no podía decir que no era algo que esperase de aquella clase de mundo, después de todo, cuando se trataba de maldad humana, el era de los que mejor conocían el tema.

Ahora lo único que importaba, no era solucionar la irregularidad y el desequilibrio que sintió desde el momento que llego a aquel mundo, no, todo lo contrario, vio el rostro de Medea y sonrió, lo único que importaba era ver que sucedía al final.

Lo demás podría ser secundario.

/- - -/

Medea abrió los ojos una vez más, allí estaba el techo de una habitación lujosa nuevamente, se sentó en la cama viendo que sus ropas fueron cambiadas nuevamente, un golpe en su regazo la despertó para ver como un pañuelo húmedo estaba allí, a su lado estaba en una silla a unos cuantos centímetros de su cama, Archer, el hombre que no dio su nombre, dio un suspiro de alivio mientras que notaba como todo estaba en su lugar.

Bajo sus pies de la cama solo para que el hombre abriera los ojos y viera a Medea bajándose.

— Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien? — ante aquel comentario Emiya se puso de pie sin esperar una respuesta.

— ¿Cuánto estuve fuera? —

— No mucho, yo diría unas tres a cuatro horas, tuviste un cansancio por abusar de tu poder, para la próxima avísame sobre su uso, si lo usas de seguido así puede ser peligroso para tu vida— viniendo de aquel hombre, Medea trago en seco mientras que el tonó duro y serio sonó, a pesar de que no había pasado mucho ya entendió que la actitud seria de aquel hombre no era indicio de algo bueno.

— Puedo enseñarte a que manejes tu poder cuando estemos en paz, pero primero será llegar a que reclames lo que es tuyo—Archer llego a donde estaba la mesa y tomo una manzana de allí, le dio un mordisco mientras que espero que la mujer se vistiera por completo.

Algo que noto era la familiaridad con la que actuaban entre sí, en un principio creyó que ella iría a otra habitación o que le pediría que salga, no que ella se quedase en ropa interior y se vistiera en el mismo lugar.

No le importo de igual manera, apreciaba la vista, nunca lo hubiera admitido en su mundo, o alguno de los otros mundos, al menos no de una manera tan liberal, pero siempre encontró a Medea una de las Servant con mejor apariencia.

— ¿Sucede algo? — la pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras que negó con la cabeza, si hubiera sido su viejo yo, ante esta situación, se podría escuchar gritando y retorciéndose diciendo que no era propio que hiciera eso, más ahora no era como si fuera importante.

Ahora ella se encontraba vestida con el mismo atuendo que en un principio uso para salir del lugar, puesto que era más bien una especie de cubierta exterior, no era precisamente algo que se ensuciara de forma directa.

— Nada, solo que no sé donde es, esa es una de las razones por la cual estamos en una posada, felicidades, no estás en el barrio rojo, bienvenida a la capital—Emiya no espero ver una sonrisa vacilante cuando vio como la mujer escucho esas palabras, dio un suspiro mientras que se acercaba a ella, con un gesto le dijo que siguiera.

A cada paso, a cada momento, Medea pudo recordar las calles que alguna vez le fueron privadas, como si no hubiera visto nada más que cuatro paredes desde que comenzó todo, ella se abrazo a sí mismo cuando el frio llego de lleno, aun quedaban unas semanas del invierno, si bien las ropas eran en un sentido cálidas no eran como para ir a la intemperie de una.

No hubo palabras entre ellos, no fue necesario, además sumando el hecho de la cantidad de personas que transitaban parecía que aquello no era lo mejor de igual manera, Medea vio su mano, en algún punto de todo aquello, ella misma había tomado la mano del hombre, no quería aceptarlo, era estúpido, no confiaba en él, pero ¿Por qué dejaba que tomara las decisiones?

Una vez que ella le dijo las direcciones, él simplemente se limito a caminar con ella, no dijo nada más, su rostro era serio, mirando a todos lados, como si esperase que alguien saltase y fuera por ellos, estaba cayendo la noche, y la distancia ante la casa que en algún momento perteneció.

El hombre sabía algo de ella, si bien las razones de como lo "convoco" aun seguían siendo cosas que no comprendía, algo que estaba fuera de su criterio, no pudo evitar pensar en algo, la forma en que el hombre hablaba, los pequeños detalles de la comida, sus gustos en general, cuando se trataba de cosas, a pesar de no ser menos de unos días, el sabía mucho de ella.

Y allí estaba el sentimiento de intranquilidad nuevamente, como si ella conociera al hombre, los sueños extraños que estaban presentes en su ser, las imágenes de un reino, una amante, los dioses, aquello no salió de su mente una vez que durmió la primera vez que lo convoco, eso no era lo que le llamaba, era que ella misma era la protagonista de esas historias.

— Supongo que esta debe ser— ante aquel comentario Medea parpadeo mientras que movía su cuello hacia arriba, para poder captar en su totalidad a lo que podría llamarse un castillo, no era nada comparado con la colina en la cual el palacio imperial estaba ubicado en medio de la ciudad, pero para una vista general, seguía siendo enorme.

Los pasos de guardias se escucharon una vez que estuvieron cerca de la entrada principal, cuatro hombre en armadura aparecieron, no era el mismo estilo de armadura anterior que había visto en los barrios rojos, sino que era blanca pulida, con un orden y material decente ante la vista de Archer, decente en una escala humana claro está.

— Me temo que no es posible que sigan avanzando—una voz sonó mientras que el guardia levanto una lanza frente a ellos y les indicaba que salieran, Medea bajo la capucha mientras que vio a aquellos hombres, los reconoció, a pesar de los años, le sorprendía que la misma guardia seguía siendo utilizada.

Tres de los guardias retrocedieron un paso mientras que el que tenía la lanza arriba la bajo de a poco dudando para que al final cayera al suelo, Emiya se sorprendió, no espero que la reconocieran, había casos en los cuales a los guardias no se les permitía las interacciones como los hombres estaba haciendo.

El único que se quedo en su lugar, era joven, con la lanza contra su pecho y una mirada confundida, vio como aquellos hombres que siempre se jactaron de que no importase que no dejaran pasar a nadie, ahora bajan sus armas.

— Me gustaría probar y entrar a la mansión para el examen— Medea hablo mientras que los hombres abrieron los ojos, el más joven estaba consciente, el examen para determinar la herencia, lo vio, la mujer joven enfrente suyo y a su lado un hombre vestido de negro y capa blanca, trago en seco mientras que la situación era más de lo que espero.

— Para reclamar el titulo de los Colchis—

/- - -/

 **Por favor leer.**

 **Que puedo decir, no pensé que mi tiempo se muriese tan rápido y que no pudiera actualizar nuevamente en fecha, doy pena, pero también no tengo el mismo tiempo que en un comienzo.**

 **Pido disculpas por cualquiera falta ortográfica, gramatical y/o palabra sin sentido que se me pudiera haber saltado.**

 **PD: eventualmente Medea, será Medea, eso es lo que espero que se entienda en este capítulo, pero eso será llevado a la larga, Mantener la personalidad de ambos a pesar de cómo sería Medea actualmente, cuesta.**

 **Esta es una historia, algo complicada para explicar en solo los tres capítulos que he puesto, pero espero que le den una oportunidad, y que sigan a donde quiero apuntar, como sea.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Alexkellar: No estaba ofendido, solo que me cuesta poner una contestación adecuada en ciertas circunstancias, espero que el capitulo llegue a ser de tu agrado.**

 **Richy1991: Agradezco que le guste la opción que di para la historia, en un principio iba a hacer una Shirou x Caren, pero debido a algunas cosas lo cambie.**

 **Genjuki: si, son los únicos, no me gustaría meter más cosas para el desarrollo, quizá pueda gustar, pero no es algo que quisiera meter, en algún momento voy a explicar la situación verdadera, pero al menos espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Saludos.**

 **Persival: ¿Tan raro es? Ósea, existen varios Shirou x Medea, al menos en Ingles, yo en mi mete me los planteo como si fuera algo parecido con Archer, siendo la misma persona, no le veo tanto dilema, bueno dejando aquello de lado espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**

 **Aexa: no presentare más personas del Nasuverse, no me quiero romper la cabeza con algo tan complicado, solo eran ellos dos los únicos de Fate, en algún punto de la historia lo explicare, ya tengo el argumento, solo que en papel. No pienso nerfear a Archer, ya fue debilitado en el UBW lo suficiente, siendo que es uno de los servants, no más fuertes pero si más locos y rotos, no sabría cómo explicar, pero no.**

 **Guest (Sin nombre): gracias y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Próximo capítulo Febrero 10**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	4. Aviso

**Aviso de actualización.**

 **Debido al tiempo que dispongo las actualizaciones se verán en el mes de marzo, sin fecha confirmada, ruego que entiendan mi indisposición actual.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

― No es precisamente esto lo que tenía en mente cuando dijiste que tenías una casa noble como respaldo cuando lograses volver― Emiya comento mientras que observaba a Medea caminar por los pasillos.

―Ni yo recordaba que la mansión fuera tan grande― aquello hizo que Emiya se riera mientras que observaba a la mujer ver los pasillos, la piedra perfectamente pulida mientras que estaba cubierta por una alfombra larga, mesas y jarrones por los lados, realmente era una vista hermosa.

Una pena la mala sensación que sentía del castillo contiguo a este.

Medea se quedó quieta mientras que Emiya se detuvo, observo la puerta de madera que estaba enfrente mientras, Medea tembló unos momentos mientras que dudo en alzar su mano para poder tomar el picaporte, la mujer se mordió el labio mientras que dudo.

Si reclamaba, era obvio que no la dejarían asumir las responsabilidades, no tenía estudios o respaldo de alguien. Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de ella mientras que observo al hombre sonreírle.

― Sabes, si se niega, solo úsalo o, mejor dicho, muestra, ese "truco" que últimamente aprendiste a emplear― Una mala influencia, eso fue lo que categorizo Medea al hombre a su lado, pero, no era como si no fuera bueno idea.

Tomando el pomo de la puerta Medea cerro los ojos y los abrió para luego estirar la puerta y abrirla, fue en ese momento en que lo vio, casi como lo recordó.

La sala en la cual su padre trabajaba, pero ahora.

― Tío, ha pasado bastante tiempo―su voz fue cortes, no solo eso, sino que su tono fue mucho más melodioso de lo que pensó que sería, tomando su vestido negro por los lados, lo alzo un poco mientras que inclinaba la cabeza.

― ¿Quién es ella? ― otra voz vino de la sala mientras que una joven de cabello rubio observo a Medea.

― Medea― esta vez fue la voz la cual no quería escuchar, aquella aberrante y desagradable voz.

― Realmente ha pasado tiempo, me alegro saber que mi única sobrina se encuentra bien― falso, eso todo lo que Emiya sintió cuando escucho hablar al del hombre detrás de aquel lujoso escritorio, aquella sonrisa desagradable, era asqueroso.

― Verdaderamente, pero como puede ver, por fin he podido regresar, así que como tal, he venido por el título―Medea levanto la cabeza mientras que observaba el rostro del hombre frente a ella sonreír.

― Realmente es una petición bastante cuestionable dado- ―tuvo que cortarse al momento que sintió algo de calor pasar sobre su mejilla, al instante el hombre que había estado sonriendo, cayó atrás mientras que su silla estaba en el suelo, dudo unos momentos, pero lo hizo, se dio la vuelta mientras que lo vio, el vidrio de la ventana junto con el metal del soporte de ella, estaban en los borden fundidos, al rojo vivo.

Trago en seco, giro a la izquierda donde su hija estaba contra la pared con una cara de miedo mientras que estaba temblando en el suelo.

Fue entonces que se atrevió a ver a la mujer una vez más, varios círculos purpuras detrás de ella, cada uno brillando.

― creo que mal interpretaste lo que mencioné, no fue una petición, era un comunicado querido tío, vine a reclamarlo, no a pedirlo―

* * *

Emiya se estuvo riendo de ella mientras que la cuidaba, se sintió débil, Medea pensó que debía hacer una demostración, pero no entendió que solo debía mostrar los cirulos, ni siquiera estaba bien para poder emplear su poder, o lo que fuera que sea aquello que usaba.

― Su cara fue realmente hermosa al momento de verte apuntándolo con esos círculos inútiles―seguía burlándose de ella.

Medea dio un suspiro mientras que se relajaba en su habitación, o al menos la que había logrado obtener luego de que presiono todo, desde mañana ella tendría que hacer todo con respecto a su título e informar al imperio, o mejor dicho al ministro.

Ella conocía la reputación del hombre, no hubo mujer en aquel lugar que no sabía lo que pasaba si eras elegida por "sus cuidadores" para formar parte de su harem.

Ser usada día y noche por cualquiera hasta el cansancio o muerte.

Negó aquellos pensamientos mientras que daba un suspiro, observo una vez más aquellas túnicas negras, le era raro realmente todo esto, nunca había usado aquello, pero ¿De dónde lo había visto?

― Que se siente tener todo lo que alguna vez quisiste Duquesa― Ella se limitó a rodar sus ojos, si realmente el hombre tuviera otras intenciones, las hubiera empleado hace tiempo.

― Realmente, no sé, es raro, no pensé en que volvería estar en esta casa, mucho menos para poder hacer algo como ejercer el mando de lo que fue de mis padres―Medea menciono mientras que observo sus pies cubiertos solo por medias, ella se había quitado sus botas mientras que estaba en la habitación, la chimenea quemándose era suficiente para evitar que el frio entre.

― Bueno, los mandaste a la mansión contigua, tampoco es para mucho, además de que espero que estés preparada para el papeleo― Emiya observo la reacción de la mujer.

Si, realmente era emocionante ver cada expresión de Medea, era curioso como ella actuaba ¿Esta era la verdadera antes de que toda su historia con los dioses fuera hecha?

Era deprimente para sí, el conocía lo que podía causar el capricho de unos pocos, después de todo, Emiya se consideró solo uno de los perros falderos de Alaya, si ella le decía que menee la cola, realmente no veía como evitarlo, pero ahora.

Esta libre, se sentía libre, vivo, podía sentir sus armas, el frio, hambre, sueño, todo.

Se rio por lo bajo mientras que Medea levanto una ceja en confusión por su repentina risa.

― No es nada, es solo que últimamente, hasta me dan ganas de vivir― se rio el hombre de cabello blanco mientras que se sentaba un uno de los sofás que estaba frente a la mujer, solo que para que poco después el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta fuera dado, una mujer con una bandeja trajo una tetera junto con tazas.

Los ojos de Medea se iluminaron con ver aquello, no espero que aquella petición fuera a ser realizada, no se iba a quejar por aquello obviamente.

― Disculpe la intromisión mi señora, aquí como lo mando a estas horas― después de aquello, dejo el té y se retiró en silencio.

Medea no dudo, tomando aquella tetera junto con la taza, se sirvió para luego respirar la fragancia, había extrañado aquello.

― ¿Disfrutando de la vida? ―Emiya pregunto mientras que veía el té, comprobó, no había nada raro en aquello, solo para ver a la mujer frente suyo, sonreír.

¿Por qué dolía?

Cierto, aquella sonrisa de felicidad, de verdadero disfrute.

―Gracias― fue lo que dijo Medea después de tomar un sorbo de aquel té.

Emiya no mostro nada por fuera, estaba lo suficientemente podrido como para no poder si quiera mostrar indicio de lo que pensaba.

Pero de igual manera, el verla, sonreír de esa forma.

Fue como aquella guerra, donde él mismo se encargó de matarla, o mejor dicho de intentar matar a su maestro, solo para que ella tome su lugar con la muerte segura que fue aquel aluvión de espadas.

Sonriendo la mujer en aquel entonces cuando pudo ver que su maestro seguía vivo.

―No me agradezcas, después de todo, te ayudo porque quiero― comento para luego darle un sorbo a la bebida. Dolía, era curioso, Emiya sintió cansancio ante aquello, al final, no solo había vuelto a sentir lo básico, quién diría que después de tanto, tanto tiempo matando, solo una sonrisa de verdadera gratitud le haría volver a sentir culpa, bueno, el hombre de cabello blanco realmente no espero aquello.

* * *

Archer dio un suspiro mientras que se extendía en el sofá donde estaba, tronando un poco el cuello saliendo de la posición en la que había estado hace unos momentos se puso de pie mientras que camino cerca de donde se encontraba la cama en medio de la habitación.

Medea yacía acostada cómodamente, pero dentro de poco, despertaría. Archer se quedó unos momentos más viendo a la mujer, levanto la mano mientras que la extendió para mover un mechón de cabello lavanda de la mujer, ya era hora.

Separándose un poco de Medea, retrajo su mano cerca de la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama de Medea, era mejor prevenir que lamentar, además, si había funcionado en los últimos dos años ¿Por qué debería dejar de hacerlo?

Tomando la daga sobre la mesa de noche observo unos instantes el filo purpura mientras que volteaba en sus manos aquella daga jugando con ella, no había una forma en sí de poder romper el ciclo de los sueños, bueno, Archer al menos supuso que eso era lo que podría llegar a pasar, la conexión estaba, pero el sentir a la mujer como maestro en no era del cien por ciento.

¿Cómo prevenir una posible vista a sus recuerdos?

Rule breaker.

Curioso, como aquella daga si se ponía en ciertas circunstancias podía cancelar el ciclo de sueño.

¿Qué estaría viendo Medea todo el tiempo mientras que ponía aquella daga? Emiya nunca lo supo, tampoco nunca le pregunto sobre sus sueños.

Un suave quejido vino de cerca mientras que la daga desaparecía en la nada mientras que Archer sonreía.

― ¿Es tiempo de levantarse su alteza? ―Más que una demanda fue una pregunta, el ceño se frunció en el rostro de Medea mientras que abría sus ojos con cuidado, la mujer bostezo mientras que se sentaba en su cama.

Allí estaba como siempre, como cada día, el hombre de pie recibiéndola velando por su despertar, en estos dos últimos años de cuidado, tratos y demás, Medea nunca supo si el hombre lo había hecho de manera consciente, pero siempre la cuidaba, tanto, que no podía dejar de apreciar al hombre.

― Buenos días también para ti A-kun― Medea sonrió ante el ceño fruncido del hombre, hace dos años aproximadamente se había revelado como Emiya, siendo su nombre, pero siempre contaban con lo de Archer cuando salían, hablando de salir.

― No quiero molestarte, pero hoy tienes la reunión con el cerdo y la marioneta ―Medea frunció el labio mientras que su cabello ondeo unos instantes mientras que levito, magia, ahora tenía mejor concepto, mejor entendimiento.

Todo por la mujer de sus sueños.

Las habilidades, todo, cada pequeño sueño que tenía sobre la mujer eran posibles para ser ejercidas, Jason ¿Quiénes eran todos ellos? Solo aquel nombre se mantuvo en su memoria, los primeros sueños fueron agradables y cálidos cuando escuchaba aquel nombre, pero conforme que soñaba, noche y noche, odio, remordimiento cansancio y repugnancia surgieron por aquello.

― Tierra a Medea, bueno ¿Cielo? ―Medea suspiro mientras que vio al hombre, la sonrisa arrogante de siempre, pero al menos, mientras que se daba vuelta en el aire, pudo deleitarse con el atuendo del hombre, si había algo que ese hombre odiara, era ponerse un traje. Pero como tenían que ir a la capital el día de hoy.

― Dame unos minutos, tampoco es como si quisiera ir de igual manera, me sorprende tu predisposición al final de todo ―Emiya estaba viendo a la mujer hablar mientras que estaba boca abajo en medio del aire con las piernas cruzadas, si no fuera algo ya medio habitual.

Se preguntaría si Alaya lo estaría intentando joder.

* * *

Era molesto, pero a la vez mejor que el anterior regidor del lugar.

Una sonrisa enorme vino a la mente del ministro al momento de pensar en lo que estaba sacando por el hecho del cambio de poder.

El ducado de Colchis, antes era más un problema que otra cosa, pero ahora, se supone que tuvo una reestructuración interna desde que la heredera regreso del estudio en el extranjero, no se iba a quejar, si bien el precio de los alquileres y demás bajaron en su zona, el importe a la corona y al ejercito subió por no decir que se triplico.

Observando a su alrededor vio a la sala del trono, era raro convocar a los regentes, pero tampoco algo que fuera cosa de otro mundo, más que otra cosa, fue Budo el que quería dar reconocimiento a la joven duquesa.

Parándose al lado del joven emperador, el ministro observo al general de cabello dorado, bueno, para el primer ministro el que la chica contara con la protección del general era algo difícil para solventar su situación.

Siendo que su hijo le informo que quería a aquella mujer.

Era difícil organizar todo para que quedase de manera correcta. Honest se rasco la barba mientras que observo las puertas enormes de la sala de entrar, la alfombra finamente colocada hacia el trono donde su marioneta estaba sentada le dio un aire de seguridad, después de todo.

Había algo con la mujer, Medea.

Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por su afiliación con el imperio, estaba feliz de servir y con tal de que las donaciones de su territorio fueran a lo militar no le importaba mucho a la mujer.

― Me alegro volver a la duquesa Medea, la última vez, creo que fue el año pasado vino cuando nos mostró el aumento de importes y además ella es muy amable ―Honest rodo los ojos fuera de la vista del joven emperador, la inocencia de aquel chico era enorme.

― Una verdadera mujer imperialista he de mencionar ―Honest sintió como su barba fue rasgada un poco mientras que la vena en su frente le daba punzadas, Budo comentando demás por la mujer, era obvio todo aquello, dar presupuesto para la milicia y las proveer armas a un coste casi simbólico.

No se quejaba de aquello, el dinero que podía maniobrar por la mano de obra inexistente era mucho, de hecho, agradecía a la mujer, acorto el presupuesto que tenían, claro, pero no había motivo de bajar el dinero que se le daba al ejercito por parte de la corono, solo que llegaba, el precio justo de aquel dinero real.

― La duquesa y su guardián han llegado ―Allí estaba, el calvario de Honest, el guardián de la mujer, había dos tipos de lealtad para él, la que se generaba por ambición y la que seguía una causa, y luego estaba ese hombre.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna mientras que las puertas de madera negra se abrían dejando pasar a la mujer y su guardia.

Medea con el vestido negro y purpura, ahora con más detalle y con una esencia más fina, completando aquello un báculo de lo que parecía oro estaba en su mano, los círculos dorados alrededor del extremo superior de báculo, hacían sonido por cada paso de la mujer, un porte elegante mientras que, si bien la mitad del rostro era tapado por una capucha violeta con negro, se podía ver los labios pintados de la mujer junto con aquella sonrisa peligrosa.

Honest vio aquello y le restó importancia, ahora, si bien, había la gente que estaba en el campo de batalla por mucho tiempo, desarrollaba un sentido extra para ciertas cosas. Los ojos del ministro pasaron de la mujer elegante a la persona a su lado, el hombre bronceado de cabello blanco hacia atrás en traje.

Se supone que se podía sentir el instinto asesino una vez que este ya ha desbordado de muertes, ahora, viendo al hombre a lado de la mujer, Honest trago, odiaba el miedo que tenia, la lealtad de aquella cosa se había comprobado que era solo para la mujer, cosa era el termino correcto para llamarlo, ni Esdeath tenía un aura tan opresiva por la cantidad de muertes que ha dado.

¿Cuántos ya había ejecutado aquel hombre?

Sonriendo con calma y siendo el único que se ponía de rodillas, el tan afamado Archer se postro, pero Honest lo noto, no se puso de rodillas por estar frente al poder absoluto del lugar, no, aquel hombre de cabello blanco no era alguien que diera aquello por ellos, la postura y dirección de la reverencia, no era hacia el emperador Makoto, era hacia la misma Medea.

― Emperador, Primer ministro, General ―Medea haciendo una simple inclinación de rodillas tomo aquel vestido purpura por los lados mientras que bajaba la cabeza.

El nerviosismo estaba dentro de ella nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo, no se acostumbraría a donde había llegado, todo gracias a Archer.

Extendiendo una mano el emperador, hizo una señal para que Medea se pusiera recta nuevamente.

― Agradezco que lograse venir hoy, de hecho, como muestra de agradecimiento hemos estado pensando esto un tiempo, y como el General está dispuesto a aceptar, se le dará un asiento en consejo ―Honest apretó las manos, realmente no quería que aquello pasase, el ministro observo la reacción de la mujer, la cual, era ni una. Maldito muñeca.

Haciendo una solemne reverencia Medea se inclinó para hablar.

― Verdaderamente agradezco el que estén al tanto de lo poco que hago y que estén dispuestos a darme algo como un asiento en el consejo, si es sobre lo militar, como siempre, tienen el total y completo respaldo de lo que tengo, para acabar con los revolucionarios y cualquier amenaza contra el imperio ― Medea acepto mientras que el emperador asintió con la cabeza, Budo sonrió mientras que bajaba del lado donde estaba el emperador.

El general observo como el hombre de traje que hasta hace un momento estuvo con la cabeza gacha, al escuchar que alguien se acercó a Medea, este tenso su cuerpo mientras que preparo su cuerpo para cualquier arrebato necesario.

Un verdadero imperialista, dos verdaderos seres que merecían el asiento que se les estaba otorgando, Archer, Budo solo lo vio una vez en acción, cuando un asesino intento escapar.

El hombre aun no entendió como pudo hacer un tiro de más de un kilómetro con un arco corriente y más, dar justo en la cabeza de la persona que escapaba.

Era obvio que había renunciado a su nombre con solo su vocación. Ahora ¿Dónde se suponía que la mujer había estudiado? Solo había reportes del extranjero y algo que escucho de los barrios bajos sobre una bruja.

Después era como si la mujer hubiera aparecido de la nada.

No importaba, lo que importaba eran sus lealtades.

Metiendo la mano dentro de la armadura del pecho, Budo saco una cruz de pata pintada de negro en el centro mientras que se la extendía a Medea.

― Esto simboliza su afiliación, no dudo de su destreza por los rumores, solo espero que no esté dando demasiado estimación, esto simboliza, que en caso de que lo veas necesario, puede subir a la posición de General ―Budo lo pensó, examino la situación, aquello era una apuesta arriesgada, pero, no es como si estuviera dando algo alguien desconocido, la mujer frente suyo tenia raíces imperialistas, venia de una procedencia digna, era estúpido que solo por poder y sin merito en menos de un año hubiera dado algo como esto.

* * *

― Salió mejor de lo que espere, de hecho, no, salió muy mal ―Medea se froto la cabeza mientras que se subía en el carruaje, Emiya le extendía la mano para que ingresase con una sonrisa burlona.

― Bueno, no es como si fuera algo lo cual no tuvieras elección, pero aceptar, mi, no sabía que mi querido maestro era tan ambicioso ―Emiya comento mientras que subía al lado de la mujer para luego desordenar un poco el cabello de Medea.

Habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos como para que algo como esta cercanía fuer algo que no se pudiera lograr.

― No sé si sentirme tranquila o no, si antes mandaban asesinos, seguro que ahora envían a ese grupo raro que se formó hace un tiempo ―Medea suspiro mientras que se dejó acariciar la cabeza.

Archer observo la reacción de Medea, clamada, siempre tranquila, era realmente un gusto poder tratar con ella de esta forma y no de la cual recordó en cada guerra. Guerra ¿Cuánto tiempo ya paso desde que vino a aquel lugar?

Las incógnitas jamás fueron algo que se pudiera solucionar, no cuando todo lo que pudiera hacer era cuidar de Medea, si bien, aún quedaba la posibilidad, de que pudiera desaparecer si la mujer se iba, la expectativa a ese caso cada vez bajaba ¿No estaba él vivo de igual manera?

El sistema le dio el lenguaje de aquel mundo, pero solo eso, no hubo información, no hubo conexión además de la casi inexistente entre él y Medea, entonces ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

― Ahora que lo pienso ¿No tengo la autoridad para eliminarlos a ellos? ―Medea pregunto, Archer sonrió al saber de quienes hablaba, de su "familia"

Pensar que darían el rumor de que ella vino del extranjero después de un tiempo para dirigir todo, bueno, eso facilito las cosas.

― El olor a sangre de aquel almacén de su castillo sigue aumentado, no veo porque no ―La respuesta de Emiya hizo que una sonrisa viniera el rostro de Medea, ha, allí estaba, la sonrisa de la vieja Medea.

* * *

El sonido de una taza de té siendo bajada en frente suyo hizo que Medea alzase la vista, sonrió mientras que daba las gracias.

La sirvienta asintió mientras que salía de la habitación, tomando el pomo de a puerta.

― Alto―Allí fue la voz de Archer, la sirvienta se tensó, ese hombre, hacía imposible hacer el trabajo, siempre estaba al lado de la mujer.

― ¿Si señor? ―Un sirviente más, pero los rangos de los miembros de la mansión de la duquesa seguían siendo distribuidos, aquella sirviente estaba en el fondo, nadie en la mansión se quejaba, el trato era demasiado bueno y nadie acosaba a nadie, pero la única autoridad que verdaderamente se respetaba a parte de la señora, era la de su guardia.

― Toma esa taza de té derrámala y luego vete de este lugar ―Medea alzo una ceja mientras que observo la taza ¿Veneno otra vez? ¿No era la cuarta en el plazo de dos semanas después de su ascenso?

La sirviente trago, se suponía que aquello debería ser imposible de distinguir incluso si se ingería ¿Cómo era el que el hombre lo noto?

― ¿Veneno? ―Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con temor mientras que su expresión palideció, había un rumor de parte de los miembros de la mansión.

― De hecho, es así ―El hombre de cabello blanco confirmo mientras que se ponía de pie, Archer disimulo mientras que Medea vio lo que el hombre quería lograr, aquello que coordinaron.

Con un ademan de la mano, Medea indico que los guardias de la puerta de la oficina entraran, además de los empleados restantes.

Cada uno siempre veía a la mujer como alguien tranquila, pura por no decir, era amable con ellos, el que la expresión fría fuera dedicada a cada uno de ellos fue rara, levantando el brazo como si estuviera sosteniendo algo, Medea espero a que Emiya hiciera lo suyo, el cetro tintineante vino a su mano convocada por parte del hombre, bueno, a la vista general, parecía que ella era la que lo trajo.

Archer sonrió, debería estar preocupado, molesto de ver aquello, como la vieja Medea se iba colando cada vez más en lo que en su momento fue alguien que si bien no era inocente, era demasiado amable ¿Acaso tan roto estaba que espero a que aquello ocurriera? Lo anhelo, como si esperase que aquello.

Le hiciera pensar que seguía formado parte de su mundo.

― Señora, le juro que- ―Fue simple a la vista de todos, el circulo purpura formado en la espalda de la mujer apuntando a la anterior sirvienta mientras que un instante.

Allí estaba, el apodo que empezaba a expandirse.

Medea la bruja.

La sala se ilumino, la lluvia de color, fue seguía de un calor abrazador, la mayoría se tapó los ojos, Archer sonrió, lo disfruto, quizá ya no quisiera matar, quizá su ideal de Héroe le reclamaba que esto era demasiado.

Pero ¿Acaso esa mujer no estaba dispuesta de igual manera a matar?

La luz purpura que baño el lugar terminó tan rápido como inicio, al cabo de segundos, los presentes abrieron los ojos mientras que observaban la escena que estaba enfrente.

Archer dejó de sonreír.

La mujer seguía viva, estaba llorando en el suelo mientras que sus ojos estaban abiertos ¿Medea no la acabo?

― Llévenla al calabozo, trabajara bajo supervisión y sin paga por el resto del año a partir de la próxima semana ―Medea sentencio mientras que un simple "Gracias" fue audible de parte de la mujer que era llevada por los guardias.

Emiya se quedó, la mujer que acababa de ser perdonada podría matar a muchos, si la ella era eliminada entonces…

Al cerrarse la puerta y una vez que estuvieron solos, Medea dejo caer un el cetro mientras que dio un suspiro.

― No pensé que iba a tener que hacerlo, quería asustarla un poco, pero de igual manera, casi la mato ―Medea hablo mientras que llevo una mano a su pecho, apretó el suéter blanco mientras que dio un suspiro de alivio.

Archer no lo comprendía. Luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos.

A veces lo olvidaba, después tanto tiempo, después de cientos de años de esclavitud por parte de Alaya, lo olvida, que no tenía que matar siempre, el mismo no quería matar ¿Entonces por qué pensar de esa manera?

― Lo hiciste bien, la compasión es algo bueno para un gobernante ―La sonrisa del hombre hizo que la mujer se tranquilizase, Medea estaba feliz.

Archer dejo a la mujer trabajar tranquilamente sin molestarla, no, realmente, no quería saber nada.

Era raro, todo aquello ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo el hombre? Sueño, no, no podría ser, no estaba vivo, dos años seguidos de cerrar los ojos para contemplar la realidad no eran exactamente dormir.

¿Por qué ahora de todo este tiempo estaba cansado?

Pasaban las horas, Medea dio un suspiro mientras que dejo los papeles en el escritorio, por fin termino, levantando la vista, en uno de los sofás de la habitación lo vio, Emiya con los ojos cerrados durmiendo.

Medea levanto los brazos para estirarse mientras que bostezaba, solo para cortarse a medias.

No, Medea no lo creyó.

― Estas… ¿Durmiendo? ―La pregunta era dirigida hacia ella más que nada, se puso de pie mientras que las pantuflas blancas eran dejadas de lado, la falda azul fue levantada un poco para evitar hacer ruido, Medea se acero al hombre de cabello blanco.

Si, verdaderamente estaba durmiendo.

Quedándose quieta unos instantes dio un paso hacia adelante mientras que se acercó al hombre, Medea se inclinó y recostó a su lado, nada, no se perturbo.

Verdaderamente dormido.

Sonriendo la mujer se acomodó mejor.

― Gracias ―Fue tarde en la noche, ella sonrió mientras que el hombre aun dormido la cubrió con un brazo, el sofá era grande a lo cual, pudo recostarse sin problema mientras que el hombre seguía sentado.

Bueno, no estaba de más algo de descanso.

* * *

― ¿No vas a dejar de comer un maldito momento? Mañana es la misión y no veo que te prepares ―Fue una voz que sonaba entre cansancio y molestia.

― No veo por qué preocuparse, ella tampoco está mejor que yo ―La contestación fue dada mientras que el hombre señalaba a una mujer frente suyo, vistiendo un camisa y corbata junto con una falda, una joven en sus diesis tantos, comía de igual manera que el otro hombre sentado frente a ella.

― Vamos Mine, no es como si pudieras hacer que le perezoso Cu se mueva, de hecho, escuche ciertas historias ―Otra voz sonó mientras que el nombro Cu, se atragantaba con lo que estaba comiendo.

― ¡Oye! Sea lo que fuese no ha de ser cierto ―El hombre cabello azul grito mientras que se ajustaba su camisa negra, se levantó mientras que señalaba con el dedo a la persona que acaba de entrar.

― Cuando era niño lloraba siempre y esperaba que su maestra le ordene las cosas y dormir con ella ¿No es adorable? ―La mujer hablo mientras que se abrazó a su misma.

― Eso…solo paso una vez maldita sea, bueno, más de una, pero ese no es el punto Leone ―El hombre de cabello azul contesto mientras que se volvía a sentar.

No era su culpa, bueno de igual manera, nacer a las afueras del imperio le dio cierto tinte inseguridad, pero no importaba, ahora estaba con la revolución. Él, Cu Chulainn, ahora estaba formando parte para hacer un cambio.

 **Pensar que dije que no metería a otros de Fate, bueno, soy un ser contradictorio, pero luego de una revisión de lo que tenía y contemplar, decido modificar las cosas.**

 **Rey de picas fueras.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fue cálido.

Una sensación de tranquilidad llegó a su ser una vez que sus ojos empezaron a abrirse con lentitud.

Su cuerpo se sentía ligero por el descanso, pero aquel calor externo del suyo.

Le reconfortaba.

Girando los ojos, aun con la visión nublada, Emiya pudo ver a Medea recargada en su hombro. Fue una sensación extraña, algo dentro del hombre se movió mientras que con el brazo que estaba sobre la mujer, la rodeaba con fuerza.

La culpa volvió a su ser.

Solo ¿Cuántas veces había matado a esta Caster?

Era curioso, sentir algo de molestia por algo así, Emiya supuso que era el que recién despertaba y que no estaba acostumbrado, como sentir culpa por matar. No debía ser posible para él, no cuando había matado a tantos, que no había una forma de contarlos.

Abrió los ojos de sobre manera.

Emiya no había puesto a rule breaker, bueno después de esto, realmente llegaría a saber que tanta era la conexión entre él y Medea, si es que existía el ciclo de sueños.

Pero por ahora.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos, dormir no era una necesidad desde hacía tiempo, era un lujo que no pudo permitirse, bueno, al menos hasta ahora nuevamente.

Solo descansar un poco más, en esta posición, no haría daño, no molestaría y no era preocupante.

Unos susurros sin sentido de Medea hicieron que el hombre sonriera mientras abría unos momentos sus ojos y observaba a la mujer.

Era curioso, como ella logró controlar su magia en tan poco tiempo, bueno, no era como si fuera cosa de otro mundo, a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo uno de los Caster más fuertes que conoció.

Dejando caer su cabeza sobre la de la de Caster, Emiya se dejó ir.

Al menos esta vez, aunque sea esto temporal, quería volver a disfrutar de la vida.

* * *

Tatsumi se despertó con felicidad.

No esperó que pudiera llegar tan lejos.

La noche anterior iba a dormir contra el muro de un edificio y ahora estaba en la casa de unos nobles, durmiendo en una cama de gran coste y siendo atendido como si fuera un noble más.

Aria, la mujer que lo sacó, era un ángel para él.

Poniéndose de pie, buscó sus cosas, se suponía que hoy debía pasar tiempo con ella, ayer, Aria había presentado a Tatsumi frente a sus padres.

Dando una risa para sí mismo, Tatsumi sacudió con la cabeza con diversión.

…

Aria pensó en matar al joven castaño la primera noche, bueno, eso hasta que decidió que era mejor que esperase, después de todo, por culpa de la presión de Medea, o, mejor dicho, la nueva duquesa.

Todo el cuarto de tortura estaba limpio y siendo cuidado.

Dio un suspiro mientras que recordó su obra siendo lanzada para luego limpiarse.

¿Quizá si iba hoy podría comer con Medea?

Ella era demasiado amable, no es que estuviera mal, pero, el que su padre enviara asesinos y que fueran perdonados, era divertido, bueno, no importaba de igual manera, ahora lo que quería.

Era comer la comida de Archer.

Ella maldijo lo bien que cocinaba aquel hombre.

― ¡Aria-san! ―un saludo en la lejanía sonó mientras que vio a Tatsumi cargando con más bolsas que su propio tamaño, ella no pudo reprimir una suave risa ante tal visión, bueno, siendo sincera, le sorprendía como lograba hacer todo tipo de cosas locas que le pidió.

Como si la fuerza de ese adolescente fuera la de un monstruo.

¿No mencionó que quería ayuda para entrar en las filas de la milicia?

Bueno, eso sería para otro momento.

* * *

Medea llevó una mano a su frente mientras que veía la cantidad de papeles que Emiya alzaba sobre su mesa. Tomando de un plato un dulce que estaba frente, se lo llevó a su boca con la esperanza de poder tranquilizarse.

Era desesperante. Por no mencionar extenuante.

― ¿Queriendo renunciar? ―Archer habló mientras que observó a Medea fruncir el ceño.

― Prefiero esto a volver donde estaba ―la respuesta de Medea hizo que Archer asintiera mientras que caminaba hasta donde estaba la mujer, tomando una cantidad adecuada de papeles, Emiya empezó a leerlos.

Medea solo soltó un suspiro de derrota.

No había nada que ese sujeto no pudiera hacer, de hecho, a la hora de poder comprobar, verificar, y evaluar, los documentos que le venían, el hombre la había guiado en un comienzo el cómo debía hacer cada cosa.

Quizá el hombre tuviera sus misterios, pero, seguía siendo, la única persona en la cual podía confiar. Ella sonrió, a lo mejor, hasta lo que Emiya guardase era para protegerla.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, hizo que Medea alce una ceja para ver aquella puerta.

No había utilizado su campana, tampoco recordaba que tenía alguna cita programada, entonces.

― Adelante ―Medea habló mientras que la puerta se abrió.

Como supuso Medea, una joven de cabello rubio entro mientras que se rascaba la mejilla, una risa nerviosa estaba presente mientras que observaba la habitación.

― Buenos días, Medea-san ―la voz de la joven de cabello rubio resonó mientras que pasaba.

Archer alzó una ceja mientras que veía a Aria entrar, detrás de la joven, le sorprendió que, en vez de los usuales guardias inútiles, estaba un joven, espada en cadera e igual de nervioso que la misma joven.

Era peligroso, lo suficiente como para estar como algo amenazante a sus ojos, quizá no tanto, pero, seguía muy por encima de la media.

― Ho, es raro que invites a alguien más a seguirte ―la voz de Medea sonó tranquila y amable, una leve sonrisa vino a su rostro mientras que veía a Aria, aun le sorprendía, que a pesar del miedo que tenía.

Venía para comer los dulces que Archer solía preparar.

Tatsumi se quedó quieto, viendo aquella enorme sala ornamentada y la cantidad de documentos, por la habitación, no era como si él, alguien de campo, no entendiera, que aquella mujer detrás de aquel escritorio debía tener una autoridad importante, o al menos, ser demasiado relevante.

― Mucho gusto en conocerla, yo…soy ¿Tatsumi? ―tragó mientras que el tono nervioso y su presentación fue más una pregunta que una afirmación, no ayudaba a su nerviosismo que la mujer frente suyo, fuera hermosa y le sonriera de manera tan amable.

Emiya alzó una ceja mientras que se quedó en el sofá; Tatsumi, no había notado a Archer.

― Tomen asiento, no se queden allí ―Tatsumi saltó un poco mientras que vio al hombre de tez morena sentado con tranquilidad mientras que aun tenia los papeles en su mano.

Tatsumi se puso pálido, no había notado que ese sujeto estaba allí.

Aria camino con tranquilidad hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Medea, no preguntó, con una tatareo continuo, tomó unos cuantos dulces mientras que poco después se metió uno en la boca, sonriendo ante el sabor.

― Sabes, no es normal que traigas a alguien más aquí ―sin levantar la vista de los papeles, Medea habló mientras que Tatsumi tragaba, no sabía si aquello era bueno o no.

Archer no sabía que pensar, posiblemente ese chico tendría que ser salvado por su parte más tarde para evitar ser torturado, la familia de Aria, incluyendo a la joven misma, tenía ciertas tendencias.

― Bueno, supongo que es tú nuevo guarda espaldas, de todas formas, es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro miembro de guardia en tú mansión ―Archer comentó haciendo que los ojos de Aria se agranden.

Realmente, no espero aquello, un cumplido de ese sujeto sarcástico era mucho pedir, además que él mismo Archer, que Aria conocía, dijese algo relativamente bueno por cualquiera que no sea Medea. Era un hecho mucho más grande.

¿Quizá realmente debería hacer de Tatsumi su protector?

Aquel pensamiento vino en Aria mientras que contempló las posibilidades.

Quizá no estuviera en buenas condiciones ni con Medea o con Archer, pero, al menos podía tener el beneficio de la duda de Medea, por lo de familia, no era como su padre, odiando a la mujer por quitarle el cargo.

Realmente no le importo mucho, quizá fueron desplazados al castillo contiguo, pero, era mucho más grande que el principal de igual manera, quizá el pelo de Medea fuera más hermoso y sedoso, pero, era algo que podía aceptar, ella era de la nobleza alta.

No sentía el odio, no.

Aria no sentía el odio ni nada por Medea, pero, por unos momentos, Aria recordó aquella mujer de cabello negro, más hermoso que el suyo, piel más hermosa, todo eso, siendo una simple plebeya.

Aceptar a Tatsumi como guardia, seria desagradable por ese hecho.

Pero, las palabras de Archer, nunca debían ser subestimadas.

* * *

Medea se soltó una risa por lo bajo mientras que veía como Emiya cerrandó la puerta detrás suya, el hombre dando un suspiro se tiró en uno de los sofás de la habitación.

― No entiendo cómo es que la dejas estar, tampoco como es que ella no está traumada, bueno, más de lo que ya está ―masajeándose la frente Emiya cerró los ojos.

Para el hombre, fue un calvario el tener que interactuar de manera amable con la niña rubia, no es que pueda sentir odio, pero, si no fuera por Medea, que, aunque ella seguía diciendo que se podía reformar, entonces, el mismo hubiera matado a todos en esa casa hacía tiempo.

Dejando los documentos, después de todo el día detrás de ellos, Medea se puso de pie, estirando los brazos en alto mientras que sonreía, una pequeña risa se escapó al final.

Emiya mismo se hubiera reído de tener a una Caster risueña, si es que no fuera ya una costumbre.

Caminando hasta el sofá en el cual estaba Emiya, Medea se dejó caer a su lado mientras que se recostaba sobre el hombre.

Abriendo los ojos de sorpresa unos instantes, Emiya solo se burló de sí mismo por lo bajo unos momentos, solo para pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer y rodearla.

Si hubiera sabido que Medea podía ser esto si se le daba el tiempo, no hubiera estado mal secuestrarla en la guerra y quedarse así.

― Aun no sé ¿Qué puedo hacer con respecto a ellos? ―Medea susurro mientras que cerraba sus ojos.

Medea levantando los pies sobre la mesa de en medio de la habitación, dejo sus pantuflas en el suelo mientras que estiraba sus piernas cubiertas por medias finas color blanco que llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas, aquello oculto a simple vista, por la falda negra larga.

Acomodándose el suéter blanco de cuello de tortuga que tenía, Medea se dejó estar en aquella postura mientras que pensaba sobre las posibilidades.

― ¿Para mí? No me importan ―Emiya habló de manera casual.

Quizá su idea de héroe este roto, dañado a un punto irreversible, pero seguía siendo altruista, queriendo o no, no podía importarle menos las vidas de aquella familia. No cuando eran la condena de muchos otros. Hipócrita.

― Eso es algo que sabía, solo, no sé, los odio, pero… ―la duda en el tono de Medea fue más que audible, Emiya dio un suspiro mientras que se ponía de pie.

Dando una reverencia a la mujer que ahora estaba sentada en el sofá, se puso de rodillas.

Jamás, en lo que el recordó Emiya, se postro, por voluntad propia al menos; por alguien, pero ahora, viendo a Medea, viviendo con ella

¿Era esto lo que hubiera tenido si en vez de perseguir un sueño estúpido se hubiera quedado con Rin?

Fue estúpido y a la vez molestó, el cómo había podido a llegar a disfrutar estar con la mujer que le causo tantos problemas en su primera guerra, la mujer que siempre molestó y odió cada una de sus versiones, era casi cómico, que la "Original" al final se quedase con la mujer.

Medea no comprendió la acción del hombre, no sabía que pensar con aquella acción repentina. Emiya no dormía, Emiya no alagaba, Emiya no se arrodillaba.

No a menos que fuese por ella.

Sonriendo con calma, las palabras invisibles llegaron a Medea.

Poniéndose de pie para poco después arrodillarse y abrazar al hombre, sintió paz la mujer de pelo lavanda.

El mensaje era, de que él confiaría en ella en cualquier decisión.

― Te has ablandado bastante ―la voz de Medea sonó muy cerca del oído de Archer.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

― No tienes la menor idea ―alzando a Medea por debajo de las rodillas, una risa unánime llegó de ambos, la felicidad del momento.

Era hermoso, casi irreal para Emiya, el ser feliz, el poder vivir, disfrutar, desear, todo, de nuevo, pero…

¿Si la razón por la cual llegó aquí es por el ministro?

Si aquel hombre muriese ¿El seguiría aquí? No lo sabía, no quería tampoco comprobarlo, no cuando estaba, tan, tan.

― Te vez más tranquilo ―jugando con el cabello del hombre, Medea comento mientras que observaba como una sonrisa le fue dedicada.

Archer para ella, había sido un bálsamo, algo que solo podría soñar en aquel tiempo en calle, era perfecto en todo, como jefe de mayordomo y guarda espaldas. Entonces.

¿Por qué sentía miedo?

Un aluvión de espadas contra su cuerpo.

Era la visión que tuvo hace unas noches. Medea negó la cabeza para sí misma quitando aquellos pensamientos, no podría ser el hombre, no cuando siempre la cuidaba de tal manera en que evitaba que ella misma se lesione hasta con el papel.

Entonces.

¿Qué era aquel sentimiento desolador cuando veía al hombre?

Tristeza infinita, dolor perpetuo y perdida eterna.

Aquello era lo que reflejaba el hombre.

Pero Medea podía ver, aquel atisbe de luz que se formaba gradualmente, al cabo de los últimos meses, lo pudo notar mejor, como aquel hombre se veía más tranquilo, más feliz.

― ¿Hola? ―Medea salió de su pensar ante la voz del hombre, la sorpresa en su rostro se vio al momento de que notó como ahora se encontraba en el sofá una vez más.

Una mano se posó sobre la mejilla de Medea.

Archer examino su temperatura.

Hacía tiempo que quería seguir excusándose a sí mismo de que su preocupación era por aquel enlace que sentía con la mujer.

Pero, ahora lo sabía, como lentamente, le estaba humanizado. Archer el guardia, el perro de Alaya, poco a poco moría, para volver aquella persona muerta en una horca.

Shirou Emiya.

Medea volvió a posar la mano sobre la del hombre ante la mirada de preocupación que le dio. Medea fue feliz, aquella reacción por un simple silencio repentino, fue suficiente para hacer que Emiya la vea, se preocupe.

Tomando la mano de Emiya, Medea se acercó, al menos, lo iba a intentar ahora.

Frotando aquella mano, el rostro de la mujer se acercó a la del hombre de pelo blanco, al haber jugado previamente con el cabello de este, había quedado caído hacia el frente. Curioso para Medea, aquel estilo le gustaba más.

Emiya se quedó sin moverse, el suave roce de los labios de Caster llegó, quiso apartarse, responder con algo de burla.

― _¿Te diviertes enserio cocinando? ―_

― _Sabes que no tienes por qué cubrir lo que es mi trabajo, vamos descansa ―_

― _Yo, solo sé que soy feliz ―_

Respondiendo el beso, Archer pudo por fin, sentir algo.

¿Solo dos años fueron suficientes para romper su resentimiento de siglos?

Medea realmente era una maga.

Levantando lentamente los brazos para envolver a la mujer en un abrazo.

Se detuvo.

Algo venía.

Medea se sorprendió cuando Emiya de la nada la tomó con fuerza y la empujó contra el suelo, el sonido del cristal roto inundo la sala mientras que una línea de luz caía sobre la pared cercana.

¿Qué era aquello?

* * *

Mine apretó los dientes de frustración, no solo tuvo que ver una escena que no quería ver, sino que, a la hora de disparar, aquel hombre de traje, logro detectar y hacer que la mujer se salve.

Ahora volviendo a mirar por la mira, Mine se quedó quieta mientras que entrecerró los ojos.

¿Ese sujeto la estaba mirando directamente?

Imposible, no cuando estaba a no menos de dos kilómetros.

* * *

Aquello no era lo que espero Tatsumi, alzando su espada para bloquear una embestida con fuerza, apretó los dientes mientras que su agarre se ajustó lo más que pudo.

Estaban asaltando la mansión de la duquesa junto con la casa de Aria, Tatsumi estaba enojado, los guardias, en vez de agruparse, se pusieron de acuerdo.

Ganar tiempo para que Aria escape.

Sonaba bien, pero.

Una huelga fue cayendo con fuerza desde la izquierda mientras que sus brazos temblaron.

Era ridícula la fuerza que tenía la joven frente a él.

― Yo, niño, aquí ―ganando tiempo para respirar después de aquel intercambio. Tatsumi observo como su atacante se retiraba un poco.

Solo para levantar la vista, fue entonces, que Tatsumi lo vio, alto, vestido con un traje ajustado color azul, y una lanza apoyada en su hombro.

― No queremos matar a inocentes, solo danos a la niña y listo ―Cu habló con claridad y tranquilidad mientras que veía el escenario, la joven rubia detrás del castaño él cual, para su sorpresa, aguanto un tiempo contra Akame.

― Sabes, lo que hacen esos sujetos no es para nada bueno, matar a inocentes, secuestrar a gente al azar con buenas promesas para luego torturarlas ―el hombre de pelo azul se bajó del techo en el cual estaba.

Tatsumi estaba procesando lo que mencionó el hombre de pelo azul.

Una bolsa enorme cayó de golpe frente a Tatsumi mientras que vio algo que jamás espero ver.

Leyasu, decapitado, muerto sin más.

Sin pena, sin gloría, sin nada. Al lado de él no estaba…

― ¿Sayo? ―con voz temblorosa Tatsumi giró su vista en Aria, había pasado de estar asustada a molesta y tener un tono de piel rojo por la ira.

Las explicaciones, llovieron sobre Tatsumi, matar por ser mejor que ella, una noble.

Sus ojos ardieron.

Soltando bramido.

Cortó a la joven desde el hombro hasta la cadera, cayendo con rapidez al suelo, el cuerpo de Aria toco tierra mientras que la misma expresión de odio seguía viva.

Cayendo de rodillas, Tatsumi grito, grito con fuerzas, una mano se posó poco después en su hombro.

El hombre de azul con la lanza roja estaba allí.

― Vive bien, cree en los que verdaderamente debes creer y- ―Cu se detuvo cuando vio algo de color rosa corriendo a toda velocidad.

El miedo estaba presente en la cara de Mine, aquello mientras que contaba con varias cortaduras y…

Era esa flecha…

No.

Cu alzó la cabeza en alto donde estaba Mine, lo vio, a toda velocidad hacia la joven.

Tatsumi quien estaba esperando que el hombre finalice su comentario, observó como el agarre del lancero se apretó, lo que sintió el castaño, fue solo un viento fuerte y un estallido.

Cu, estaba ahora a varios metros de él; desvió la andana de flechas que estaba a punto de conectar con la peli rosa, la cual al ver que por fin se libró de aquello.

Se tiró al suelo, respirando con dificultad mientras que presentaba un vestido roído con decenas de heridas.

Akame que había quedado al margen de casi todo, vio algo que nunca pensó ver, el rostro furioso del hombre de pelo azul.

― ¡Archer! ―fue un grito de guerra que nunca espero escuchar del hombre en su mayor parte tranquilo, juguetón en el combato, aquel grito demostraba ira.

― Ese bastardo, lo encontró, encontró su maldito noble Phantasm, despertó, de todos, los bastardos él… ―Akame pudo ver la molestia del hombre de pelo azul. Pero.

¿Archer no era el "Nombre" del subordinado de la duquesa?

Akame se agachó con rapidez mientras que desenvaino su espada con la esperanza de parar los proyectiles que iba a su dirección, la mujer de pelo negro no vio el origen de aquellos disparos.

― No puedo creer que estés aquí ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Lancer? ―desde las sombras a la lejanía, una figura emergió, Akame sintió que rara vez sintió o presenció. Horror puro.

Para alguien como ella o los demás miembros, era fácil detectar a los peligros en base a la sed de sangre, o a la que habían derramado, era un sensor, o algo parecido, que se adquiría con el tiempo.

Por lo cual, cuando Akame vio al hombre de cabello gris salir con paciencia, fue que lo supo.

Tenía que huir.

Un sonido sordo fue audible para Akame a su lado.

Leona cayó mientras que su teigu estaba activa, la mujer de cabello rubio estaba tensa, apoyada en el suelo sobre sus manos y piernas.

― Es peligroso ―Akame no necesitaba escuchar aquello para adivinarlo.

Solo.

¿Cuánto una persona puede matar para ser tan deplorable a los sentidos?

Leona quiso preguntar al hombre de la lanza, el título de Lancer sonaba sospechosamente igual a lo de Archer, al menos en cuanto a nombres falsos.

Que ambos se llamen de aquella forma, más el odio de Cu, era obvio. Había sucedido algo.

No importa, si es peligroso o no ¿Mostrarse abiertamente?

El arco en mano indicaba que no debía ser un peleador de corto alcance, por lo cual, no tenía sentido para la mente de Akame.

Observando a Cu, Akame notó lo mismo para el hombre, el no haberse abalanzado indicaba algo.

― Escuchen, ese bastardo, es el diablo en persona, no sean imprudentes, ese bastardo es un buen titiritero, además, ninguno de ustedes podría matarlo ―clamó Cu mientras que bajaba su lanza.

No era bueno esto, tenían la ventaja, quizá paranoia o no, Cu decidió que lo prudente era no meterse en el camino del hombre. No cuando todo podría volver a ser parte de su plan.

Maldijo en voz baja.

Desde su despertar en este mundo, no supo cómo interactuar una vez que su memoria fue restaurada ¿O eran sus recuerdos los que usurparon al hombre anterior?

No era momento de pensar en aquello, Archer había encontrado su noble Phantasm, eso era evidente, después de todo, cuando el hombre anterior tocó la lanza carmesí, fue allí cuando el volvió.

― No es un objetivo ―Akame comentó mientras que observo al hombre parado exudando tranquilidad.

Apretando su lanza con fuerza, lo sintió, como su cuerpo aún no estaba en su apogeo, debía entrenarlo más si quería ir contra ese demonio.

Dos pares de pasos fueron audibles mientras que una gran armadura blanca caminaba hasta el frente de Akame, seguido del hombre en armadura, había una mujer joven que miraba los alrededores con intranquilidad, sería una vista bonita, si no cargase con unas tijeras enormes.

No quería dejarlo así, Cu no quería dejar al hombre corriendo un día más ¿Cuándo se presentaría otra oportunidad de un todo contra ese sujeto?

Quizá aún no despertó por completo, quizá no estaba en el apogeo de su fuerza ahora.

― Nos retiramos ―Akame habló mientras que se daba la vuelta, Tatsumi fue cargado rápidamente por la mujer de pelo rubio.

El único que se quedó unos momentos más fue Cu.

Para empezar a darse la vuelta.

Pero.

Antes de que se fuera.

Algo que no espero pasó.

La boca del hombre se abrió se sobre manera mientras que Caster se materializaba al lado de Archer, flotando con tranquilidad.

El vestido de siempre con el báculo de siempre.

No podía confundirla.

― Así que ustedes trabajan juntos ―un susurro para nadie, excepto Archer, sonriendo con arrogancia como siempre.

Cu lo odiaba.

¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaba ese hombre?

Al haber muerto en la guerra, no supo en la totalidad del plan del arquero rojo, pero, ahora.

Tenía una vida para aprender y detenerlo si era necesario.

Tragando su orgullo se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

* * *

― Solo mi suerte ―Archer suspiró mientras que se dejaba caer sentado en la cama de la habitación.

Normalmente se quedaba sentado en sofá mientras que Medea se acostaba, pero ahora, no quería pensar demás la situación.

Lancer estaba presente.

Entonces no era solo Caster y él.

Emiya frunció el ceño mientras que forzó varios escenarios en su cabeza.

― Si sigues así terminaras viejo, además, ya tienes el pelo color blanco, eso sería malo ―una suave risa termino aquel comentario mientras que un peso cayó en la cama.

Medea se lanzó para soltar un suspiro, ella estaba cansada, teniendo que lidiar con el papeleo, solo para que ahora, lo que restaba de su familia fuera asesinada, bueno a diferencia de la primera vez.

No importaba.

― Si hablamos de vejez, el suspirar es cosa de viejos ―el sarcasmo en el tonó de Emiya resonó con fuerza mientras que Medea lo observó fijamente unos momentos.

Sentándose hizo que el hombre caiga en la cama acostándose a su lado.

Un perfume atrapante llenó los sentidos de Emiya.

Una sonrisa vino al hombre al momento de recordar la situación actual. No debía preocuparse por otra cosa, que no sea cuidar a Medea.

¿Quién diría que la paranoia era un buen medicamente?

― Fue cómodo aquella vez, además con lo anterior ¿Descansamos? ―Emiya no respondió a lo que Medea le dijo, se limitó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer.

Era raro, se sentía cálido.

No como aquel desierto, no como aquel mar de arena eterno, era.

Reconfortante.

Solo esperaba, que la Medea actual, quedase así, no sabía cómo Cu lo recodo, pero, solo, lo único que podía desear ahora.

Era la libertad con la que podía vivir sin estar solo en aquella colina.

* * *

Apoyando la cabeza en una mano, Cu, se quedó quieto mientras que observaba al castaño detenidamente.

― ¿Dices que entraste y conversaste tranquilamente con ambos? ―el tono del hombre de pelo azul era profundo.

Tatsumi no sabía cómo reaccionar, o, como si quiera abordar lo que vio.

― Ya, déjalo, él que tendría que explicaría algo, serías tú, querido Lancer ―poniendo énfasis en la palabra Lancer, Leona apunto con el dedo al hombre mientras que sonreía.

¿Cómo si quiera explicaba algo como esto?

― Una historia demasiado larga y estúpida, resumiendo, había siete casas peleando por el poder, cada una representada por el guerrero más sobre saliente en su ámbito, como puede ser obvio, soy Lancer por la lanza, ese sujeto es Archer por el arco, pero, la mujer que nombró el niño, es Caster, por su magia ―al terminar de decir aquella verdad a medias de la guerra y sus recuerdos, Cu vio como el rostro de los presentes se transformaba.

― ¿Magia? Eso, realmente no sé si decir que es verdad o no ―Cu vio como el joven de pelo verde del grupo se sentaba en un sofá de la habitación de la guarida.

Los demás miembros estaban sentados en las sillas del comedor cercano.

― Suena loco, pero, esa mujer, no es un juego de niños, más débil que cualquiera físicamente, pero, si te atrapa, estas fuera ―Cu respondió con los recuerdos de observar a Caster por órdenes de ese sacerdote.

Que días.

― ¿Al final? ¿Quién ganó la competencia por el poder? ― Tatsumi preguntó, aquello hizo que Cu diera un suspiro de cansancio, ni el mismo sabía cómo.

― Me retire una vez que mi casa fue destruida, si quieres culpar a alguien, sería en la relación o, mejor dicho, en la traición de ambos, Caster y Archer, ambos dejaron a sus maestros para ganar el poder por sí mismos ―Cu terminó mientras que podía imaginar a Caster siendo asesinada por ese bastardo de rojo, quizá hasta corra la misma suerte aquí.

― Lo sé, sobre su relación, justo antes de disparar, ambos se estaban dando de lo lindo ―la boca de Cu se abrió de golpe ante aquello.

Pensar en ambos, estado verdaderamente juntos.

Una risa se formó y emergió con fuerza mientras que se tranquilizaba.

Quizá tenga conocimiento, pero, ese bastardo, Cu no espero aquello, lo sabía, al haber peleado con Archer, que sería imposible que el hombre que conoció en aquel choque de armas, cayera por alguien, menos por algo como Caster, fue bueno.

Ambos, de hecho, Caster tampoco, solo consiguieron algo de habilidad de más, al menos eso era reconfortante y molesto.

Recuerdos torcidos no iba a ser suficientes para poder detenerlo en su estado actual.

Debió haber actuado en vez de temido.

Cu negó con la cabeza para sí mismo ante la mirada de desconcierto de todos.

¿Archer y Caster? Fue bueno para reír.

* * *

 **Me gustaría volver a publicar como antes, pero veré como soluciono lo que tengo por acá.**

 **Bueno.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7

― ¿Qué tan importantes era esa mujer en el imperio? ―sentado en uno de los sofás de la guarida, Tatsumi preguntó a la peli rosa que estaba frente a él. Rechistando la lengua con desagrado, Mine se volteó para responder.

― Lo suficiente como para ser un problema de verdad, era una buena oportunidad para terminar con ella, pero ese idiota de la lanza, no entiendo por qué tanto miedo a ese arquero de rojo, realmente ¿No sé supone que puede bloquear flechas con facilidad? ―Tatsumi retrocedió unos pasos al empezar a escuchar las quejas de Mine.

― Es la jefa de una de las principales fuentes de armamento del imperio, es molesto por eso, pero, no es como lo hace sonar Mine, su territorio podría ser el más seguro de todos, bueno, al menos ahora que esa familia quedó fuera ―Leone habló al momento de ingresar en la sala de estar.

Caminando con tranquilidad hasta el lado de Tatsumi, Leone le abrazó por el brazo mientras que sonreía con tranquilidad, cuando la mujer de pelo rubio estaba por mencionar algo sobre el estado tímido en el cual había ciado Tatsumi, la puerta resonó con fuerza una vez más, esta vez siendo pateada por un hombre con pantalones color azul junto con una camisa, que a vista de Tatsumi, era horrenda.

― La jefa llegó ―

* * *

― ¿Sucede algo mi querido guardián? ―una voz, una voz que Emiya reconoció con solo las primeras silabas de la palabra.

Levantándose de su estado arrodillado, Emiya se puso de pie mientras que contemplo el paisaje que tenía enfrente.

Un campo estéril con miles o quizá miles de millones de espadas clavadas en el suelo.

Unas manos blancas, casi etéreas pasaron por su pecho mientras que el hombre volvía a cerrar sus ojos una vez más.

Un peso cayó sobre el hombro de Emiya mientras que la sensación un suave cabello recorrió su cuello.

Lo estaba llamando.

― Alaya… ―con una voz casi suplicante, Emiya se dio la vuelta mientras que tumbaba a la mujer en el suelo, no abrió los ojos, Emiya no quería verla, la sonrisa en la cara de la mujer.

― ¿Te vas a desenfrenar otra vez? ―la suave voz de Alaya cantó mientras que Emiya apretó los dientes.

― Cállate ―aquel tono iracundo del siempre estoico ser fue dedicado a una de las personas que podía llegar a quitarlo.

― ¿Vas a usarme? ¿Abusarme como siempre para poder seguir tu ideal? ―las manos de Alaya ahora estaban en la cara de Emiya mientras que este se resignaba a abrir los ojos. ― ¿Vas a calmarte después de esto? ―terminó Alaya; el ultimo reclamó de cordura de Emiya se deslizo al presenciar a Alaya.

― Volviendo a mi lado como siempre ―

No era la misma figura con la cual Alaya se presentó por primera vez, no era aquella figura la cual estaba ya acostumbrado por los miles de años, no era, era…

Medea…

* * *

Abriendo los ojos con calman, Emiya se sentó en la cama mientras que vio a la mujer de cabello lavanda durmiendo con tranquilidad a su lado. Llevando una mano a su pecho, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que reprimió un alarido.

Después tanto, ver cientos de cosas, sino miles, que alterarían hasta al más valiente, era aquel sueño, una simple escena lo perturbo a más no poder.

Una colina llena de espadas.

Emiya no quería volver, no lo deseaba, no quería, no más.

Dio un largo suspiro mientras que se levantó de la cama mientras que observó una última vez a Caster, Medea, el nombre resonó en su cabeza corrigiendo aquello.

No era Caster, no era aquella mujer que estaba totalmente desenfrenada por el único impulso de vivir, no, era la dama, fina, en parte graciosa, grácil, tranquila e inclusive tímida.

Pero ¿Era realmente Caster?

El sueño era molesto ahora, no había llegado a dormir correctamente, quizá si se forzase como en antaño, no necesitaría dormir en días, pero ahora.

Emiya no necesitaba mucho más. Bajando la espalda una vez más, Emiya se dejó recostar cerró los ojos, sería difícil dormir una vez más, pero…

Unos brazos pasaron por su pecho mientras que una cabeza se inclinaba y se recostaba en su hombro.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal ante el tacto reconfortante que le brindaba Medea? ¿Por qué dolía ver su rostro?

Aquellas preguntas resonaron una y otra vez, eso hasta que el sueño volvió a llegar, dejándolo a él acostado, indefenso…

Era vulnerable.

* * *

Medea abrió con lentitud los ojos mientras que el sol llegaba a su rostro, fue raro, no era normal que llegase el sol en aquella dirección, no cuando ella estaba de espaldas a la ventana.

Dando un suave bostezo, observo al hombre de piel morena a su lado, acurrucado, casi buscando protección, la cabeza de Emiya se encontraba contra su pecho mientras que sus manos una vez habían descansado sobre su cabeza. Riendo con felicidad, Medea se sentó para poco después levantarse, estirando los brazos, el reflejo del sol golpeo una vez más su cara.

Viendo de donde venía la luz, notó algo, algo que nunca vio, era casi hipnótico.

Su vista se centró solo en aquel objeto, extendiendo una mano a la distancia, queriendo tomarlo, volvió en sí poco después.

Sin ponerse las pantuflas y solo con el camisón blanco, camino hasta la mesa al lado de la cama, cada paso, cada movimiento, era mucho más lento de lo que ella recordaba. El tiempo era cada vez más distorsionado, una risa llamó mientras que llegó hasta donde estaba aquella hoja curva color violeta.

El sol reflejaba aquello con fuerza mientras se quedó parada frente a la daga, extendió la mano izquierda, el sonido de su ropa moviéndose fue todo lo que podía percibir de la realidad, después de todo ¿Qué era aquel coro que sonaba de fondo?

Su dedo índice había hecho contacto con la daga.

Medea lo vio, risas, emociones, llantos.

Traición.

― ¿Qué? ―un jadeo casi fantasmal salió de su boca mientras que las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Medea de manera desenfrenada, se inclinó sobre sus rodillas mientras que llevó una mano a la boca mientras que intento aguantar el mareo. La mano quemaba, su mente ardía, su ser se incineraba.

 _ **Padre.**_

 _ **¡Viva la princesa!**_

 _ **¡Jason!**_

 _ **¡Te amo!**_

 _ **¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?!**_

 _ **¡¿Traición?!**_

 _ **Perdón Padre.**_

 _ **Dioses. Los maldigo.**_

 _ **Traición. Lagrimas.**_

 _ **Traición. Duda.**_

 _ **Traición. Miedo.**_

 _ **Traición. Amargura.**_

 _ **Traición. Dolor.**_

 _ **Traición. Soledad.**_

 _ **Traición. Muerte.**_

 _ **¡Un coro a los traidores! ¡Canten, festejen, la bruja cayó!**_

 **…**

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **¿Puedes convocar un dragón?**_

 _ **¡Perra inútil!**_

 _ **¿Soichiro-sama?**_

 _ **Una risa.**_

 _ **Una muerte**_

 _ **Una lluvia.**_

 _ **La condena canta.**_

 _ **El diablo llama.**_

 _ **Acero.**_

 _ **Archer.**_

Llevando sus manos a su garganta, Medea dejo que su cabeza toque el suelo mientras que apretaba su garganta, dolía, quemaba, lastimaba, pero, ahora, después de tanto, después de todo ¿Por qué se sentía como si la peor traición de todas hubiera aparecido?

Recuperando la compostura, Medea se quedó de rodillas en el suelo mirando la nada.

Su boca estaba abierta mientras que un poco de saliva bajaba por sus labios.

Girando el cuello lo vio, Archer durmiendo, Archer descansando, estando con ella en la misma cama, en el mismo lugar.

Haciendo creer a su yo inocente que era su amigo.

Dejando el suelo, levitó hasta quedar sobre Archer.

El hombre seguía dormido, Medea se quedó viéndolo, una sonrisa llegó a la cara de la mujer, no cualquiera, no la que siempre había presentado su yo tonto antes de regresar, ahora, era aquella sonrisa que la identifico.

Una peligrosa que entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo y que sabía que aquel hombre, era de todo.

Menos un salvador.

* * *

― Has mejorado mucho ―una sonrisa estaba impregnada en el rostro de Emiya mientras que observó cómo Medea ahora no gastaba mana de sobra en conjurar, como no usaba de más, era perfecto, como en aquella guerra.

Hoy después de que despertó, se encontró a Medea aun durmiendo a su lado, le reconforto, el calor, la suavidad, le decía, que no estaba más en aquel lugar.

― Bueno, tengo que decir que mi maestro es muy dedicado ―con una risa y sonrisa tranquilas, Medea caminó hasta el lado de Emiya mientras que este se río por lo bajo.

Medea lo observó, aún tenía los recuerdos, basándose en suposiciones, y en el poco tiempo que tuvo para notar algo con respecto a su cuerpo, uno, era totalmente humana, dos, su poder seguía igual, tres su yo antes de tocar su rule breaker fue parcialmente sobre escrito por ella.

No podía importarle menos, viendo el lado positivo, aun recordaba lo básico del mundo o lo que Archer le contó.

Emiya.

Quiso reírse al momento de escuchar aquel nombre, observando al hombre de cabello blanco, noto ciertas similitudes con aquel joven de la guerra, pero ¿Cómo había llegado esto a suceder? El que este hombre sea un ante pasado de aquel chico no sonaba descabellado, después de todo, los magos siempre fueron de generaciones, por lo cual, quizá este debía ser el fundador, o algo por el estilo.

Medea observó unos momentos más al hombre, recordó la magia de espadas compartida, aquello debía ser la magia familiar, ahora.

¿Qué hacer con el hombre?

Levantando el brazo con tranquilidad, ella observó al hombre de espaldas ¿Qué le detenía de hacer algo? ¿Por qué su brazo no podía subir más y apuntar al hombre?

Medea lo pensó, hubiera sido lo más fácil, haber asesinado al hombre mientras que dormía, tan vulnerable, tan…tan…confiado de ella. Era gracioso, Medea había logrado soportar el odio momentáneo.

Por lo cual, había dejado al arquero vivo, al menos por ahora, sería demasiado fácil acabar con él de igual manera, después de todo, Emiya le estaba dando la espalda, sin cuidarse de ella, era gracioso.

Una risa suave salió de los labios de Medea mientras que pensó en rule breaker rompiendo los sueños o al menos, eso supuso que era lo que Archer estaba haciendo, le mostraba a su yo de ahora, lo que había sido, bueno, eso hasta ahora.

Medea cerró los ojos mientras que llevó una mano a su pecho, aun recordaba.

El aluvión de acero que le arranco las posibilidades de ganar el grial.

Pero, ella no se podía culpar, después de todo ¿Qué clase de poder absurdo era el que poseía aquel hombre frente a ella?

Al menos podía agradecer que ahora este en aquel estado débil, al menos, debilidad por su yo de este mundo, Medea lo sabía, la confianza que tenía el hombre, confianza, o conocimiento de que no podría hacer nada contra él, bueno, al menos, hasta ahora.

* * *

― ¿Quieres salir a comprar algunas cosas? ―la pregunta de Emiya fue recibida por una Medea que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras que se estiraba.

Medea estaba cansada, había hecho que Archer tomase casi todos los documentos por ella, pero de igual manera, los que llegó a ver, fue molesto.

― ¿No podemos? Digo, creo que el dinero no será un problema ―una risa suave salió de los labios de Medea mientras que se puso de pie.

Medea examinó unos instantes el comportamiento de Archer, solo para ver, con complacencia oculta, como el hombre, se levantó negando la cabeza para sí.

― Supongo que no se puede evitar, pero primero siéntate aquí ―Emiya indico el asiento frente suyo, al levantarse, Medea camino hasta donde le indico para sentarse en uno de los sofás de la habitación, realmente era sumamente cómodo.

Unas manos fueron con cuidado al cabello de Medea, con lentitud, Emiya empezó a hacer la misma trenza de siempre.

Los ojos de Medea se abrieron ¿Qué era esto?

Las manos de Archer pasaban por su cabello con cuidado, con total tranquilidad mientras que terminaba su accionar.

― Listo ―la voz de Emiya hizo que Medea parpadease volviendo a la realidad, quitando los pensamientos de sobre el porqué de dicha acción. Respirando hondo Medea lo dejó pasar, era molesto que el hombre actuase tan cordial, siendo que su único objetivo iba a ser que su plan fascinante, sea lo que fuese, ella debía saberlo mejor que nadie.

Ese hombre, era el demonio.

* * *

― Espérame aquí unos momentos ¿Si? ―la voz de Medea llamó mientas que Emiya se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Se había quedado fuera de una tiendo de cosméticos, era curioso, como algo que nunca había visitado Medea hasta ahora, era el primer lugar en el cual llegaban.

Lo ignoró, desde hacía tiempo, dejó de intentar comprender a esta versión inocente de ella, no era bueno para su salud mental de igual manera.

Ajustándose el cuello de su traje maldijo el hecho de tener que usarlo, aquel uniforme militar, aunque el emblema de la casa a la que servía estaba presente, odiaba el hecho de que Medea le hiciera usar un conjunto totalmente negro. Era demasiado parecido a su padre.

Alzando el cabello blanco para que volviese a caer sobre su frente unos instantes después, dio un suspiro, odiaba salir del lugar, del castillo, por una razón.

No soportaba escuchar los gritos insonoros de ayuda, los pedidos de perdón y misericordia, pero.

No era su objetivo salvar a más, no debía condenar su realidad tan buena; deseando volver a lanzarse por los justos, su mente nunca lo dejó tranquilo.

― ¿Está perdido buen guardián de la justicia? ―una voz sonó a su lado mientras que bajó la vista al ver a una joven de cabello castaño poniendo una mano sobre aquel cabello castaño mientras que hacía una especie de saludo, haciendo que los cabellos castaños se aplastasen.

Parpadeando en confusión Emiya se quedó observándola unos instantes sin comprender lo que decía.

― Esto ¿Qué hace un guardia del interior en esta zona? ―la duda en la voz de la joven llegó al ver que no recibió unas palabras directas del hombre uniformado delante de ella.

¿Guardia del interior?

Cierto, Archer lo olvido, el emblema en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, significaba que respondía a alguien demasiado importante.

Emiya se burló internamente de la joven que estaba frente suyo.

― ¿Usted es? ―la pregunta tuvo el efecto que Emiya buscó, la joven de cabello naranja se enderezó mientras que tragó con fuerza.

― Una de los guardias de la zona, Seryu, señor, estoy bajo el comando del señor Ogre ―una respuesta firme fue dada, aquello solo hizo que Emiya se riese mientras que veía como el nerviosismo de la joven aumentaba.

― No tienes que ser tan formal, Archer, a su servicio ―ante la mención del nombre, el rostro de la joven su puso pálido.

Seryu escuchó sobre el hombre, el mejor arquero del imperio, el cual servía directamente a la…

El sonido de una campana, proveniente de la tienda detrás de la cual Archer había estado vigilando resonó, de allí, una hermosa mujer de cabello color lavando con una sonrisa tranquila llegó, cargaba una pequeña bolsa mientras que se acomodaba aquellas ropas finas color negro con detalles de oro.

Medea de Colchis, la bruja, la duquesa de guerra del imperio.

Seryu sumo uno más uno, ella se había acercado al hombre pensando que había un problema de seguridad en su zona, pero ¿Interrumpir a una de las autoridades más importantes y su escolta?

― Yo…yo…este…―sin saber que decir Seryu retrocedió.

Una risa hermosa llegó a sus oídos mientras que vio como la duquesa ponía una mano sobre sus labios mientras que tapaba una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo, una de las principales figuras de admirar de Seryu, era Medea, por su apoyo a la justicia.

Emiya encontró divertida la situación, dándose vuelta para encarar a Medea, fue allí que todo se detuvo para él, el traje idéntico a la Medea que recodo era algo, el cabello peinado de la misma forma otra cosa, pero al momento de verla y observar aquel maquillaje idéntico. Algo dentro de Emiya se movió.

― ¿Sin palabras? ―la burla de Medea sonó mientras que Emiya volvía a la realidad.

― ¿Esto era lo que buscabas? Debo admitirlo, te queda bastante bien ―haciendo una reverencia falsa, Emiya tomo la mano de Medea mientras que le daba un beso a al dorso de la mano.

Dentro de ella, Caster solo pudo regocijarse ¿Tener esta clase de efecto en el hombre?

Era divertido.

Seryu no supo que decir, o cómo actuar, estaba viendo como alguien que admiraba y uno de los representantes del imperio, demostraban tales muestras en público, era curioso de ver, curioso era la palabra correcta, después de todo, la nobleza evitaba de igual manera salir por la calle.

* * *

Archer tenía una mirada cansada mientras que cargaba las bolsas de compras de Medea, era molesto, quizá nunca hubiera sugerido la mujer hacer algo como esto, por lo cual era raro, no es que fuera molesto del todo para el arquero, era solo, algo, inquietante.

Como de la noche a la mañana Medea estaba más abierta, y el maquillaje, algo que nunca había visto que se pusiese, incluso en las grandes celebraciones, era raro.

Pero solo por ahora, dejaría de lado la paranoia, no era momento, debía centrarse más en cómo prevenir los encuentros furtivos de los cazadores del hijo del primer ministro.

Habían sido seis intentos desde este mes en el cual intentaron invadir y llevarla.

No fue una fuerza especialmente fuerte, pero si lo suficientemente furtiva como para escabullirse en lo que sería la guardia normal del castillo.

Un peso llegó al hombro de Archer mientras que giro el cuello viendo el rostro sonriente de Medea mientras que abrazaba su brazo.

― ¿Podemos ir por allí? Realmente nunca pude ver bien la ciudad ―dando una sonrisa, la mujer empujó un poco el cuerpo de Archer mientras que este se le quedo viendo unos instantes.

Como si lo que presenciase no fuera del todo creíble.

Quizá el arquero había aceptado la última vez aquel gesto de la mujer, pero ¿Realmente con eso era más que suficiente para qué pueda abrirse más qué antes?

No era normal, no cuando la Medea de hasta hace poco, había dudado en hacer algo como eso, quizá tuviera aquel lado de juego, pero, esto. No era como recordaba aquel lado de la mujer.

― Si, iremos ―una respuesta simple de Archer vino mientras que vio como a la mujer se le ilumino los ojos ante aquello.

Dando una suave risa, Archer ignoraría el hecho por ahora, no era como si fuera algo realmente loco, nunca entendió a una mujer en vida, tampoco en muerte ¿Por qué intentarlo ahora?

…

Medea no había mentido, bueno, no totalmente, de hecho, la primera tienda que señalo, si fue por curiosidad. En estos momentos, quería establecer un campo sobre el castillo, por lo cual, en su estado actual, sería mejor usar algún catalizador, pero, eso sería después.

Empujando con una mano la puerta de la tienda frente suyo, hizo que el repiqueo de la campana de la puerta fuera audible.

Una tienda de libros, no era algo excepcionalmente necesario, tampoco su máxima necesidad, pero ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella logro ir en algún lugar tan…despreocupada?

* * *

Lubbock quería tranquilidad, bueno, al menos en lo que cabía atender una tienda y el significado de paz para él.

El cual era estar con Najenda.

El sonido de la campana hizo que el joven de cabello verde diera un suspiro, ser parte de todo aquello, night raid, asesinatos, usar armas imperiales, luchar contra cosas locas, no era lo que hubiera tomado como algo en lo cual pudiera estar tranquilo.

Sacudiendo su abrigo verde se puso de pie y salió hasta el mostrador.

― ¡Bienvenidos! ―aquella exclamación de Lubbock fue lo único que dijo, para su suerte, después de todo ¿Quizá se hubiera quedado sin palabras si hubiera seguido?

No todos los días venían un duque y su guarda espaldas a su lugar.

Lubbock tragó, aquella situación era preocupante.

El joven de cabello verde, vio como la mujer le dirigió un saludo simple con la mano mientras que seguía observando los libros.

Ahora que podía verla a la primera vista, Lubbock realmente apreciaba la vista, los rasgos de la mujer, eran, más que apreciables.

Una pena que este en la lista de prioridades por estar apoyando al ejercito tan abruptamente.

Lubbock no se dio cuenta de que el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer de cabello lavanda estaba viendo fijamente.

Tragando por lo bajo la saliva que se acumuló en su boca, Lubbock maldijo su suerte, aquella no era la persona indicada para poder joder. Era una oportunidad única para acabar con la mujer.

Lo cual sería un verdadero desperdicio, pero; dando una última mirad al hombre, no noto el arco, no llevaba espadas encima, no tenía nada en que defenderse ¿Qué impedía poder terminar con ambos ahora?

Moviendo uno de sus dedos bajo el mostrador, bajo la mirada y observó su teigu, o al menos eso fue lo que quiso ver.

Algo frio estaba sobre su mano.

Una espada flotando.

Una puta espada.

Volando.

Sobre su mano…apuntando a su rostro.

Alzando la vista con cautela lo vio, al hombre mirándolo fijamente, de tal manera que pareciera que, si respiraba fuerte, aquel hombre haría que la espada fuera directo a su cabeza.

Lubbock no quería tentar la suerte de que si podía detener aquella hoja a tiempo.

A cierto. Si aquel bastardo de azul le tenía miedo suficiente a aquel arquero rojo, entonces fue una mala idea desde el comienzo intentar algo.

Caminando con lentitud, aquel hombre de cabello blanco se puso frente suyo mientras que se agacho hasta su oreja.

― Deja que se divierta ―fue simple, un susurro tan vació.

¿Qué era esto?

Ho, Lubbock por fin lo sintió, el aura asesina del hombre.

Era.

Como para vomitar.

Cientos de miles o millones o cientos de miles de millones, esa era la conclusión que podía quitar Lubbock una vez que pudo sentir aquello de primera mano.

¿Dos Esdeath? Casi cómico.

No, incluso Esdeath no tenía un recuento tan grande como para tener algo como eso, esa aura, repulsiva.

Solo pudo maldecir su suerte.


End file.
